I Will Always Love You No Matter What
by Kazekage-Sand-Butterfly
Summary: The sadness and the loneliness in his eyes, it hurt me so much. Why is he threaten like that? Why can't no one love him? It is sad to see a 6 years old boy, lonely and having no friends. And that people are screaming to him that he is a monster, freak, that he must die! But I will love him... I will always love him not matter what!
1. Chapter 1 The red hair boy

**Hello guys this is my new story. I hope you guys will love it! enjoy!**

* * *

I lived in a village, a village with only sand. Also known the Sand village. And there is a boy who lives here. But my parents hold a secret to me why I not may play with him. They only said that he was dangerous. So I may not going outside to play. But one day I may outside to play with the kids. I didn't know that my parents were watching me. So a few minutes later to search for the kids I saw a boy with red hair. But then my parents appeared before me and dragged me to home.

" Mommy Daddy! I just want to play outside! He is not dangerous! " I yelled and screamed, and struggle to get lost of my parents. But it didn't work. My daddy hold me firmer. And my mom didn't say anything.

" I thought that we told you to not to play with _him_! he is dangerous. I thought that we could thrust you to not to play with him but with the other kids!" My daddy looked very stern at me. And I looked back sternly. Then I escaped their grip on me and ran to the boy. But then I saw his eyes, those sad eyes. I couldn't imagine that could have such lonely sad eyes. It hurts me. It hurts me very bad. Then I heard the kids screaming at me.

" Yo, Asuka. Are you playing with us? I know you parents hate it when you play with _him_!" That hurt me too. I don't want to play with them, I want to play with _him_! But then I saw those eyes again. And I saw sand flowing by him. and that he attacked the kids. I know why, because when I ran to them they say awful stuff like, _monster, die, freak. _It hurts me so much, that I must almost cry. Then I wake up into the reality when I heard my parents screaming that I must… run? Why running? Then I saw it some sand were also attacking me. Before I could even move it went black for my eyes. I heard my mother screaming and my father cursing. And then it was silent and black.

A few hours later. I woke up slowly. I heard my mother crying and I know that my father was with her, because I sense his chakra. I open my eyes and looked at my parents. My mother ran up to me and hugged me. I groaned from the pain and she let me go in an instant.

" Sorry honey! Are you alright? I thought that you were dead! " My mother was still crying but my father was still angry.

" Didn't we told you Asuka?! That he is dangerous! Look at you! You are covered in bandages!" My father looked furious.

" Stop it honey! You father and I had discussed with each other that you may not play anymore outside. And if we are going to do groceries you come with us. If you want or not." I nodded and got out of bed. My injuries hurt but I ignored it. the nurse came inside the room and walked to us.

" Asuka, I see you are awake. You can go home with you parents. But rest well. " she gave me a smile and I give her one back. I got out of bed and put on my shoes and walked with my parents back to home.

When we got there I must straight to bed. I walked up the stairs with my mother following me to my bedroom. I was sitting on the bed and looked at my mom.

" Oh honey, we also forgot to say, that we had a mission tomorrow. I don't know how long we are gone. But your grandmother will take care of you. " My grandmother? Maybe she will let me play with the red boy! I smiled, and my mother gives me a confusion look. I shook my head.

" I'm just glad that grandmother is taken care of me. That's all mother. " She gave me a smile. And I went to bed. And my mother gives me a night kiss. And went down stairs. I couldn't sleep. And that irritates me. The injuries still hurts and I must think every time about the red hair boy. The look in his eyes. It hurt so much… I was startled when I feel some tears running down my cheek. Removed them quickly as I can.

A few hours later I heard my parents going to bed. I was still awake. I noticed that they came checking on me. So I pretend that I was sleeping. When they saw that I was 'sleeping' they closed the door and went to their bed. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. Then I heard soft knockings on the door. I shot up and ran to the door. I opened slowly the door and was watching that my parents didn't walked out of their room. So I walked slowly down stairs to the door and opened it also slowly. Then I saw him. The red hair boy.

" H-H-Hey… I-I-I have some m-medicine for you. " He stretched his arms to me with a paper bag. I smiled at him, what startles him and I took the bag. I looked in it and took out a jar with ointment in it.

" Thank you. " And my smile was still there. " Must you not going to sleep. Everyone sleep now. " I looked at him in confusion.

" I don't sleep. I can't sleep. " He looked at the ground.

" That's horrible. " I whispered to him. and he nodded. He is so cute! I can't imagine that no one likes him. I heard some people call him a monster. Because he attacked them with his sand? But then he is not a monster. I also heard from my parents that he killed some people… I looked at him and he was still watching the ground.

" Asuka…" He looked up and gave me a confusion look.

" My name is Asuka. " I gave a smile to him and closed the door.

" Uh… My name is Gaara." What a cute name!

" That's a nice name. " Although I didn't know the meaning of it.

" Shall we talk somewhere more private? I don't want to wake up my parents. And they will get mad at me if they saw me outside. " I put the jar in my pocket and hold his hand. He was shocked when I hold his hand and looked at me with confusion.

" Oké, I know a place where we can talk. " I felt that he squeezed in my hand and was walking somewhere.

We were sitting on a balcony, if I'm right on the balcony what was connected with the Kazekage building. We were watching the sky and the people who were still walking on the street.

" Don't you must sleep?" I was startled, but then relaxed. I shook my head.

" The pain is too much to get some sleep. " I saw that I hurt him with that.

" But it is not your fault! You only thought that I was like them. But I am not like them! I don't hate you like the others. I don't think that you are a monster like they do. I don't think that you are a freak like they do!" I started to cry.

" I don't think that you must die, like they want! I don't understand why they are like that to you. You don't deserve to be threaten like that! You are just a boy. A 6 six year old boy! I don't think you will harm them without a reason. And there is that sadness in your eyes. What also hurt me. I can't stand it that you are alone. So, I want to be your friend! " I hold his hands and was still crying. He looked very shocked at me. and holds also my hands.

" I don't want that you are alone anymore. I want to be there for you. Only for you. " and with that I gave him a long kiss on his lips. He startled but relaxed a few minutes later, and also closed his eyes. When I stopped with kissing I must chuckling.

" Do you want to help me to put on the ointment on my wounds? That's the only thing you owe me. " I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. And he blushed and nodded.

" I like you Gaara. I like you very much. " I was blushing and took the ointment out of my pocket and gave it to him. he opened the jar and I removed my bandages. And he put on the ointment on my wounds. I groaned when the pain gets worse.

"Sorry!" Gaara stopped with putting the ointment on my wounds and looked hurt.

I shook my head. " No, you don't have to say sorry to me. " I tried to give him a smile.

" just, go on with putting the ointment on my wounds. " I looked at him and strokes his cheek. " You didn't hurt me Gaara… you will never hurt me. and I will never hurt you."

And the hours flew by. I put on back my bandages, the ointment softened the wounds. And I didn't feel pain anymore. I leaned with my head against the shoulder of Gaara. And closed my eyes. I was so tired of the pain that I slowly felt in sleep. I didn't even felt that I was carried away to my home. And put on the bed. He put the sheets over me and was watching me. " Gaara…" He looked at me with shock, and strokes then my cheek. " I hope I will see you tomorrow again. " And with that he gave me a kiss on my cheek and was gone.

* * *

**I must almost cry when I wrote this chapter. but I couldn't because I was sitting in the living room with my parents. and then they will look at me whats wrong with me xD. So i hope you enjoyed reading. Please review! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2 Spending time with each other

**Hello guys another chapter! hopefully you will also likes this chapter. I tried to upload every day. yes every day! other wise it would be two or three times a week. i'm almost done with school and had plenty of time to write my stories. i have now three stories. and try to update every story a week.**

* * *

The next morning I woke up and blinked a few times. How did I come here? Did he carried me to home? What sweet! I blushed and was startled when I heard some knocking on my door.

" Come inside." I got up and held the sheets over my legs. And saw my mother was coming in.

" Hello honey, have you slept well? " She was sitting on my bed. She was dressed like a ninja. A beautiful ninja. I wanted to be a ninja like her.

" I didn't get some sleep because of the pain. Maybe I will sleep in the afternoon. Is grandmother all here?" she nodded and gave me a smile.

" breakfast is ready. " She got up and walked down stairs. I got out of bed and walked also downstairs. Maybe I can ask grandmother why they hate him. I was sitting at the table with my parents and my grandmother. She gave me softly a hug.

" Hello grandmother. " I gave her a smile and began to eat my breakfast.

" you've grown a lot Asuka. And how is your training with your parents?" She gave me also a smile.

" Good. I learn a lot from my parents, and from school. And I have learned a jutsu!" I gave them a bright smile.

" Oh, what kind of jutsu? " We were all eating our breakfast.

" Thunder punch! He is not big yet, but I train to make him bigger. And also later to doing it with both hands. "

When we were all done with eating I did the dishes together with my mom. And my father and grandmother were sitting in the living room. Just talking about things.

" Asuka, would you be good and nice to your grandmother? She is also nice to you. " She gave me a smile and I gave one back. " Oh, and you must ask your grandmother to change the bandages. " I nodded to her and got of the chair and shoved it back under the table. My mom and I were also sitting in the living room. Then my mom and dad were leaving for their mission.

" Be nice and good Asuka. And train well. And also listen to your sensei. " Said my father and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

" And eat your vegetables. If I heard from grandmother that you didn't eat them…"

" Yeah, yeah, yeah mom. I know… " I sighed. " Just got home safe oké? " they both nodded and gave me a one last kiss when they leave our home and the village.

" So Asuka, what do you want to do? " My grandmother ask me and walked back to the living room.

" I want to ask you to change my bandages. " I stroked over the bandages and thought about it how Gaara put the ointment on my wounds. It was so cute, he did it very carefully. I was startled when I felt that my grandmother removed my bandages. And saw that they threaten with ointment.

" You mother didn't told me she had put ointment on the wounds. " She looked at me confused and I sighed. Shall I tell it to her? What if she get angry? And tell directly at my parents. I sighed again.

" I was with Gaara, last night. " I saw she was shocked but I ignored it. " Yes, he did this to me. but it was not his intention to do it at me. It was more for the kids who were really bullying him! last night he came to my house to give me some medicine like this. " I took the jar out of my pocket and gave it to my grandmother. " He was very nice. To me… But I don't understand why they are doing this to him. " And for I knew it I began to cry. " Why are they like that to him grandmother? He is nice… he only hurt them, because they hurt him. he don't want to be alone grandmother! I saw it… I saw it in his eyes. The sadness and the loneliness in his eyes! But last night I gave him a friend! And that was me!" My grandmother was shocked. But sighed then. " Well, if it was not his intention to hurt you, and he had threaten you with this ointment. Then it is alright I guess. You may play with him. You can also invite him here. So that I also can watch you two. That nothing would happen. Understood?" She looked at me serious and I nodded. " First I put you in bath. Then we put on some new bandages."

The bath was really nice, and it calmed my wounds. My grandmother washed me very carefully to not to hurt me. when I was done with bathing, I dried myself and my grandmother put the ointment on my wounds and put after that the bandages on me. then I got dressed and went outside. To look for Gaara. I ran through the village when I saw the kids who was playing kickball. I walked to them when I saw Gaara on the swing. I walked to him and gave him a bright smile. " Hey Gaara." He looked up and gave me also a smile. I grabbed his hand gave a quick kiss on his cheek. We both must blushing. " Would you want to come to my house? We can play there. If you want. " He nodded and came with me. We were still holding hands. And I smiled.

When we got home my grandmother had baked cookies and gave us a glass of milk. She gave always milk to make our bones stronger. We ate both our cookies and drank our milk, then we went up stairs. I heard my grandmother saying I must let my door open. I sighed. I understood her but it annoyed me. when we were in my bedroom I was sitting on bed and patted next to me, to let Gaara know that he must sit next to me and he also did.

" You have a beautiful room. " He looked around and I was chuckling.

" Thank you. What do you want to do? " I was looking at him and give him again a kiss on his cheek. He was so cute! And I saw he must blushing again. But then he shrugged.

" I don't know. " Then I was yawning. And he looked at me.

" didn't you get much sleep? " I shook my head.

" The pain was to hurtful but when you put on the ointment, it softened the pain and then I fell in sleep. But have you carries me to home? " He nodded and grabbed my hand.

" you don't mind do you?" I shook my head.

" No, it was very cute of you Gaara. Do you want to lay with me on the bed? I'm very tired. But I still want to be with you. " I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. Because I'm so tired, but I don't want to leave him.

" I will stay with you. Just get your rest oké? " I nodded and I laid down on my bed under the sheets. And I felt that he was also laying next to me and under the sheets. " But Gaara… I thought that you never sleep." He nodded.

" But I want to lay next to you. To protect you. " I must blushing. To protect me. Aaaw he is so damn cute! I was laying with my face him and I snuggled against him. I felt he put his arm around me and laid his head against mine. And so I went slowly to fall in sleep. My grandmother saw that, but instead of yelling or whatever she smiled and went back down stairs. A few hours later I woke up and looked up, and I saw that he had closed his eyes. I smiled. He looked also cute when his eyes are closed. I stroked his cheek with my fingers and he groaned. I was laughing softly and saw he had open his eyes, and looked at me with confusing.

" So you have also slept. " He blinked a few times to realize he had slept. But was also confused. He didn't understand. When he falls asleep the Shukaku will be awaken bus this time it hadn't happened. Was it because of her. He blinked a few times and looked then at me. I gave him a smile and went out bed and stretched my body. Gaara went also out of bed. We walked both down stairs and were sitting on the couch in the living room.

" Aah you two are awake. Do you two want some drinks? Shall I make some tea? " We both nodded, and looked then at each other. I smiled to him and gave him a kiss, but then on his lips. He must blushing and I was chuckling. A few minutes later we got our tea, and also a cookie. It was my favorite. Chocolate chip cookies. And I found out it was also Gaara's favorite cookie. We ate our cookie and drank our tea.

" Asuka, it is almost dinner time. I think that Gaara must go home soon. Otherwise they will searching for him. would you want him to bring him back to home?" I nodded and drank further my tea.

" no, she hasn't to bring me to home. I can walk alone. " He gave me a small smile. " It is not safe for you to walk alone, I can protect myself. But it is sweet of you to walk me at home. " And he also drank his tea further. When we were done with drinking and eating our cookie. I guided him to the door and there we stood. We looked at each other. But I don't wanted him to leave. " Do I see you tomorrow again? We can again sleeping together in the afternoon. " I smiled and suddenly I felt his lips on my. I hold his shoulders with my hands and he had his hands on my waist. " Yes I'll be here tomorrow. " And I was watching him when he was walking to his house. I went back inside, and spent the rest of the night with my grandmother. And didn't that something bad will happen this night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3 The bad news

**And there is chapter three! And I'm glad that I can chapters right away in English! Well English is not my first language that is dutch. so I write my chapters first in Dutch then translate them in English. i know... your are busy with that long enough. But then I was just thinking about another story. But I thought in English. And so I began to write this story in English. And I'm proud of myself, and it is much easier. So I hope that I can update my three stories every week or two times in a week. Enjoy reading!**

* * *

It was already late, but because I had no school tomorrow so my grandmother didn't mind. So I went to bed but I was startled when I saw someone in my room. But when I turned on the light I saw that It was Gaara. " Gaara! I thought you would be home. Is everything alright? " I walked to him but then he raised his head. I was shocked, because his face was full of anger. And it hurt me very much. " Gaara, why are you so mad? " and then I saw the kanji on the left of his head the blood was still running down his face. " Gaara what happened to your head! " I closed the door and was running to him. when he suddenly pushed me on the bed. " Gaara that hurts. Just tell me what's wrong. Or did wrong. " I looked at him, he had grabbed my hands and laid them at each side of my head. " Is it true, that you don't love me? is it true that you used me?! is it true that you don't want to be my friend!" I was shocked how angry he was. Who did this to him?! " Gaara, please calm down! And no it is not true! I love you, I am your friend and no I didn't used you! Believe me Gaara! I love you! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU NO MATTER WHAT! " I panted, wow I was glad that I said it to him. He looked shocked at me and my door was slammed open, and there stood my grandmother shocking and panting in the doorway.

" What is going on here?!" She looked amazed how we were laying on the bed.

" It is nothing grandmother. Just some kids had told Gaara some lies. And he was angry about it. Don't worry grandmother. " She wasn't sure about it, and luckily she didn't saw the wound on his head. But she left the room and closed the door.

" annoying women…" Growled Gaara and was still looking angry at me.

" Hey, my grandmother is not annoying! " I looked angry back at him, but then softened. And I sighed.

" What had happened to you Gaara. " I looked at him with sad eyes. But he said nothing. He even let go of my hands. And I holds his head with my hands. " Gaara please tell me. who did this to you? " I cried and put his forehead against me. " Please tell me…"

" It doesn't matter. I have no problems with him anymore. " I looked at him in shock. Did he kill that person?

" Are you telling the truth? That you love me?" I nodded at him. " Say it!" He said angry to me.

" I love you Gaara." I looked at him straight in his eyes.

" Do you only love me?" I want to nod again, but I didn't want to make him angry again.

" Yes, Gaara I only love you. And I will always love you. " And then I kissed him on the lips. But he kissed back roughly. He grabbed my hands and pushed them in the mattress. It hurts but I didn't say anything about it, because he was already angry. We kissed what like for hours. But then he stopped. And looked at me. " Go to sleep, it is late already. " I nodded to him. " But I have to change. "

" You can change in here, in your room right? " He was still angry.

" Y-Yeah… but it is akward if you are also in my room. " I blushed and looked at him, but what I only get is an angry face. I sighed and I got changed. I saw that he was looking at me. every movement that I make. I blushed really hard. When I got changed I got in my bed and was laying under the sheets. And I saw that Gaara also was going to lay next to me. I snuggled into him and closed my eyes. He put his arm around me and laid his head against mine. I stroked his back with my hand and falls slowly asleep.

And so the days passed by. Every night Gaara was laying with me in bed. To protect me, but also that no one else slept with me. He was also watching me when I talked to other boys. Even girls! But I understand him. But I don't still know what happened that night. But he don't want to talk about it with me. I also heard that there were more people were murdered, and I also can guess who it was. I sighed and did some groceries for my grandmother. And I was wondering when my parents got back. And my grandmother got a little bit worried about how Gaara is acting. But I don't want to tell my grandmother what happened. I was afraid she would banned Gaara. And I don't want to leave him! I looked over my shoulder and Gaara was standing against a wall to watch me. I gave him a smile, but I didn't get one back. I missed the old Gaara who gave every time a smile back. Or kissed me _gently._ Instead of rough. I sighed and paid for the things I bought, and walked back to Gaara. I saw some people with amazement that I was hanging around with Gaara. They didn't hate me, they find me stupid because I was with a murderer. But I don't mind. I love him and that will always be, no matter what!

We walked back to my house and I gave my grandmother the things what I must bought. And Gaara and I went up stairs to my room. He closed the door and was sitting next to me in my room. He was staring at me. and I looked back at him. " What is it Gaara?" He looked then very angry. " You liked him, right?!" He was furious.

" What?! What are you talking about? Who must I like? The only one I like is you Gaara. I have told you!" He shook angry his head.

" You always talk to him! And smiles at him! you like him!" Oké, now I became angry.

" Gaara please! He is just nice to me! I don't like him! And if you not believe! Then leave me alone!" I got off my bed and walked angry to the bathroom what was connected at my room and slammed the door closed. Grrrrrrr, why is he so jealous! I already told him that I only liked him! not another boy! Baka! Baka! I tried to calm myself down. But it was harder than I thought. A few minutes later when I was calmed down I opened the door and saw Gaara still sitting on my bed with the same expression on his face. I sighed and walked to him. And holds his head between my hands and kissed him. I felt he startled but relaxed and kiss me back. He grabbed me put me down on the bed and kissed me roughly again. Then I heard some knocking on the door. I let Gaara stop and he was not happy that I did that. But I didn't care. I walked to the door en opened it and listen to what would be said. My grandmother walked to the door and opened it.

" Hello… can I do something for you?" She asked the two men who were standing for our door.

" Uhm… we have terrible news… is Asuka home?" My grandmother walked to the stairs and called me. I went downstairs but Gaara remain in my room but was still listening.

" Is something wrong grandmother? " I looked at her with a confused look and was sitting on the couch. In front of me there were sitting two sand nins on the couch.

" Asuka, these two men had something to say to you." I saw that my grandmother was not very happy. And was she almost crying?

" Asuka, we have terrible news… we got a message that you both parents… Had… Died, during their mission." After that I stared out blankly. What?! My parents died?! My mom?! My dad?! I will never seen them again?! I cried… I cried so hard. That even not my grandmother could calm me down.

" Asuka, calm down… I know it hurts. But please… it will be alright… " She hugged me, but I was still crying. And I sensed some strange chakra above me. I saw through my blurry eyes that the two men also sensed it.

" Is Gaara here?!" Both I and my grandmother were shocked.

" Please don't hurt him!" I released myself from my grandmother and I was running upstairs to Gaara. I saw he was really furious. And I could sense a demon chakra with him. " Gaara calm down!" I was running to him and hugged him. " Please Gaara calm down! I'm okay, I'm just a little bit hurt. But I'm okay Gaara. " I hugged him tighter and cried harder. Then I felt his arms around me. I looked up and saw him looking at me with sadness. Then I saw Gaara looking angry, not to me but at the people who were behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw the two men and my grandmother. With shocking eyes. I turned back to Gaara and hugged him further.

" I think you two should leave… also you can see, Gaara don't hurt her. So there is nothing to worry about. " My grandmother brought them to the door and let them walk outside. I smiled and gave him a kiss on his cheek and walked to my dresser to get changed. Then I felt that he grabbed me. " What is it Gaara?" I looked at him with confusing. " I want to change you. " My face became red, and I mean RED. " H-H-Huh? O-O-Okay… " I turned around so that I faced Gaara. And he began to pulling off my clothes. I blushed and didn't dare to look at him. Then I stood there in my underwear and bandages. "Oh Gaara, my bandages need to be changed. Would you help me with that? " He nodded coldly and removed my bandages. " Oh, and I need to be washed. " I saw he looked at me with annoyance but I gave him a smile. We went both to the bathroom and Gaara washed my wounds. Put some ointment on it and put new bandages over my wounds. " Thank you Gaara. " And I give a kiss on his cheek and went back to the bedroom and put on my pajamas, and went in bed. I saw that Gaara was also laying next to me and hold me tight.

" Gaara…"

"Hn."

" Do you think that my parents will watching me from above?" I looked at him and he looked at me.

" I don't know… just go the sleep okay?" He sounds a bit annoyed and laid his head on my head.

" Okay, Good night Gaara-kun" I chuckled.

" Good night."

* * *

**Hopefully you have enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter will be 6 years later. So they will be 12. Thank you for reading. Please review! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4 The Mission

**Hey guys! here is another chapter! In the previous chapter is said that i would update every day XD i was a little to exited. but it would be once in a week or maybe two in a week. But i try to update every week. WARNING: LEMON ( DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT)**

* * *

**6 years later.**

The sun was shining and my grandmother was cleaning happily the house. I must really laughing because sometimes she can be very crazy, on a funny way. I was sitting in the living room watching my grandmother cleaning. I had still my pajamas on, and was about to take a shower. But my grandmother was too funny to leave her. But I forced myself to go upstairs and to take a shower. I went to my bathroom and undressed myself. I turned on the shower and went under it. It was six years ago that my parents died. And that my grandmother moved in by me. To take care of me. And she was glad that I make it to genin. I was also proud of myself. I even went to my parents grave and told them that I became genin. I think if they still lived, that they will surely be proud of me. I smiled and washed my hair. I hope that I will be beautiful like my mother and be strong like my father. I train every week to make myself stronger. I had even met the siblings of Gaara. I don't why that he had never told me that he had siblings. Even before he became so cold and hard and emotionless. I sighed, but I was still glad that I had him by my side. But in the years that passed he became more colder and emotion lesser. But I was glad he was still hanging around with me. I sighed again. After I was done with taking a shower I turned it off and dried myself. I punt on my underwear, my black stockings till mid thigh. A short pants and a fishnet shirt. And over my fishnet shirt I wear a top with a zipper what stopped by my breast, you can just see my cleavage. I wrapped my headband around my neck. And put on fishnet cloves. I brushed my hear and did at each side of my head a ponytail, but I had still hair loose on the back of my head and were my ponytails were. I put on my sandals and walked to my window I opened it and was sitting on the edge. I was watching the people who were walking by. Then I saw a red head.

" Gaara!" I saw he stopped walking and looked to above, to see where his name was coming. Then he looked at me. still with a emotionless face.

" Well, well, sunshine… can't you look what happier? " I chuckled and I saw he was rolling with his eyes and looked at me with annoyance.

" Come over here. I must tell you something. " I smiled at him, and he was gone. Huh?! I was looking over the streets where he was, but I didn't find him.

" You want to tell me something." Then I heard his voice behind me. Every time when he talks to me I get shivers down my spine. Not that I was afraid of him, but it actually turns me on. I blushed and looked over my shoulder. " Hello Gaara." I turned around and stand in front of him. I stroked his cheek and kissed him on the lips. But he didn't kiss me back. I sighed and I looked at him with annoyance.

" You wanted to tell me something." He looked at me, but he didn't mind that I kissed him. I bent forward so that my mouth was by his ear and whispers.

" I love you… Gaara-kun." I said seductive to him. I stroked his arms and licked his neck. I heard him growling and I must chuckling. Then when I want to walk to the door, he stopped me. He pushed me on my bed and bowed over me. I smiled and kissed him. he kissed me back first gently but then rough. He was pushing himself against me. he hold my hands above my head. And went further to my neck. " Gaara…" He growled and went further with what he was doing. I felt his hands were going to my thighs. And stroked them gently. I panted and my mind went little by little blank. Then I felt his hand on my private place. And also there he strokes me gently. He unzipped my top and my pants. " Gaara…What are… You doing? " I looked at him with half lidded eyes. And panted heavenly. He pulled of my pants and my top, and there was I laying in my underwear and my stockings. I had even still my shoes on! And my headband. He licked his lips and went kissing my neck again. I put my arms around him and pulled at his shirt. He went up and pulled off his shirt, actually everything. Except his underwear and has placed his gourd somewhere in the room. He went back to me and laid my legs wide. He was sitting between them and stroked with his finger, over my cheek, to my neck, to my breast, to my belly, and then to my hip. He strokes it gently. He bent down and kissed it, then I felt a pain running through my body. He bit on my hip. " Gaara… That hurts…" I whimpered and moved my hip. He stopped with biting and looked at me. " You're mine Asuka."

" Sure I'm yours Gaara, but then you don't have to bit me. To let me know that I'm yours. "I looked at him and kissed him. He kissed me back and pulled at my panties. I blushed and he removed them with one move. Then he removed his own. If my grandmother founds out what we are doing she will kill me.

" Gaara, I don't think that we must do this. My grandmother will be angry at me. " I looked at him unsure.

" I don't care about that. And I know that you also want it. You was the one who started it. " He smirked and placed his top against my private spot. " Aaah…" He went further inside of me. " Aaaaaahhh!" I hold his shoulders firmly and he kissed me. Then he pushed himself inside of me, the whole thing. I screamed it out and he continues with thrusting himself in me. The pain was unbearable. He pushed himself deeper and deeper inside of me. " Aaaaaahh! Gaara!" He went faster and harder and deeper. " Gaara!"

" Aaaah Asuka, you're so tight… " He holds my hips with his hands and holds my hands above my head with his sand. It was actually kind of erotic how he holds me with his sand. " Scream for me Asuka… Scream!" And with that he goes fast, inhuman fast.

" GAAARAAAAAA!" He did one more thrust and came into me. He shuddered a little bit and let himself fall on me. and for I knew it, it was all black.

It took a little time before I woke up. I did my eyes open and looked in my room and there sat he. All dressed and looking at me, when he noticed that I was awake he got up and walked to me. He was sitting on his knees for my bed and stroking my cheek. I smiled at him, I went to get up but then a pain came through my body. Between my legs it felt really sore.

" Are you alright Asuka?" He looked at me. Not with worry but with anger.

" It just hurt between my legs, that's all. Maybe will a hot bath help. " He pulled off the covers and I pulled off my fishnet gloves and my headband also my stockings and he was carry me in bride style. He went to the bathroom and put me in bath. He turned on the water and waited till it was full of water.

" Gaara… When are we going to train with each other?" I looked at him and he looked back.

" You only train with Kankuro and Temari. Not with me."

" But why? And why didn't you actually told me that you had siblings? They are really nice."

" Not nice to me, and I don't see them as my siblings. " he looked still with anger and I sighed.

" Okay, I will only train with Kankuro and Temari. " I didn't looked at him but at the water. It was half filled, it wouldn't take any longer before he is full. I played with the water and covers every time my legs with it. It was nice. Not too hot, not to cold. Perfect. I looked at the ceiling and closed my eyes. I still sensed his chakra, it's not that I wanted him to leave. But sometimes I got so tired of him. I still love him, but the way he acted and that, that tired me. My legs still hurts, because of him. I opened one eye and looked at him. He was still staring at me, with the same expression on his face. Then I closed my eye again and relaxed in the water. Suddenly the water stops from falling and I felt that someone also came into the bath. I looked up who it was and it was Gaara. I looked at him with a confused face and waited for him to speak.

" What, is it bad that I also take a bath with you?" I shook my head at him.

" No, but I was surprised that you joined me. that's all Gaara." I gave him a smile and he looked at me with annoyance. If I had the courage to slap him, then I had slapped him really hard.

" The water is soooooo nice…"

" Hn."

* * *

After we were done with bathing, it felt still sore between my legs. But not so much when I felted first. We were both dressed again and went down stairs. My grandmother was falling asleep at the couch. I smiled at her and grabbed a blanket and laid it over her and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

" Sleep well grandma." I chuckled and walked with Gaara outside.

" If you don't mind, I'm going to the training field. I had asked Temari to train with me. so she will be waiting at me know. Will I see you tonight Gaara? " I hold his head between my hands and he nodded. There was a big smile on my face and kissed him.

" See you tonight Gaara!" I ran to the training field and waved at Gaara. He didn't waved or smiled back. Just disappeared somewhere.

When I came on the training fields I met an angry blond women. She was not very happy and she had her fan already ready. I tried to run away, because I knew what she would do if I let her wait too long. I turned around but then I was thrown away by a gust of wind.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" I tried to find my balance, and landed with both feet's on the roof of one of the houses.

" Temari! That's not nice! Sorry that I kept you waiting so long! But…I was held up." I scratched the back of my head and landed before her. " Gomenasai Temari-san." I give her a small smile and walked to my spot.

" You were held up? By who or by what?" She looked at me with a penetrating gaze.

" Uh… Well… You wouldn't believe me… If I said I was held up by your little brother… Gaara…" I turned away from here and looked at the ground.

" By Gaara? Wow, I really can't believe he is doing nothing to you. I still don't understand the relationship between you two. Why can you do everything to him? if we want to do something to him he threatened that he will murder us." She gave me a confused look.

" Because I'm not afraid of him. And stand by his side no matter what. I gave myself as his friend. As his lover… But I'm not sure if he sees me as a lover or just a girl were he can play with. But I love him! And will always do no matter what." I saw that she had trouble with it when I said that.

" Ah, I see. " I saw see restrained herself and looked at me with the face when I arrived here. " Let's train!"

* * *

We have trained for hours and I am exhausted! I was already exhausted after a hour but I wanted to train more. I wanted to be strong. Strong for Gaara. I want to fight him. But I don't know why he don't want to fight me. It is just a mysterious guy, but I like that.

" Okay, Asuka. We are done for today. Tomorrow is Kankuro here.

" Okay, is good. How late would he be here?" I wiped of the sweat from my forehead. Great this would be the third shower/bathing for today.

" Uhm… He will be here early. Like 7 o'clock." She put her fan back at her back.

" That early?! " I sighed and nodded at her. " Okay is good. And thanks for the training Temari-san!" I bowed at her and walked back to my house. It was early in the afternoon and I was hungry, very hungry. Hopefully is grandma awake and making delicious lunch. I smiled and walked faster to home. But then Baki-sensei was appearing in front of me.

" Baki-sensei, what are you doing here?" I looked confused at him.

" The fourth Kazekage is looking for you. " He said with a normal voice with his arms crossed.

" The Kazekage is looking for me? Why? Is it for a mission? " He nodded at me and I sighed. Well with missions I will become stronger too. I walked with Baki-sensei to the Kazekage-building. It was a silent walk to the building. I hate that. Why don't they speak more often?

After we have arrived at the building we walked to the office. Baki-sensei was knocking at the door and was waiting for a response, when we got that we entered the office. I felt it akward that I smell so bad because of my training. But I could hardly tell to him, that I first want to shower and then coming to the building. I stood in front of the desk of the Kazekage.

" Hello Asuka, I have a mission for you. It is a two men squad. And the other person will be Gaara. " I smiled. Yes finally a mission with Gaara.

" But why isn't Gaara here? He is also assigned to this mission why isn't he here?" I looked confused at the Kazekage.

" I already told him about the mission. Yeah it is strange to tell it separately, but I want to tell you something about Gaara.

" He looked serious at me and I nodded.

" You know he has the Shukaku inside of him, right? " I nodded again.

" But sometimes it can get out of hand. So that the Shukaku will appear. The Shukaku is very dangerous. But it is very hard to get Gaara out of the awakening. So I'll give you some weapons, that you can escape from him. Or even must kill him…" I was shocked. Killing Gaara?! No way! But if it gets out of hand… No Asuka! Not thinking that way! No way that I will kill Gaara! I swallowed a few times and nodded at the Kazekage. I got the weapons from Baki-sensei and put them in my weapon pouch.

" But don't tell him, that you must kill him when he awakes the Shukaku. " I nodded.

" Well now about the mission. You two must retrieve some documents. They were stolen from a priest. They were asking us to help them. The documents are somewhere in the land of clouds. They were stolen by some rogue ninja's. The documents are very special. So special that there are some incredible ninjutsu's on it. Don't fail this mission you will depart tomorrow Asuka. You two must standing at the gate by 7 o'clock. " He looked serious at me and I nodded and bowed. I could leave the office and went back to my house. When I arrived at my house I saw that my grandmother was awake.

" I'm home!" I put off my shoes and walked to the living room.

" Hello, dear. Would you some lunch? " I nodded and walked to the kitchen.

" Wow, you have made some pancakes! " I sat at the table and already started with eating. My grandmother was laughing and was also sitting at the table.

" Are you not hungry grandma?" she shook her head and pulled some hair away from my face.

" And don't talk with your mouth full young lady. " I gave her a smile and went further with eating, when I was done I cleaned up and was sitting with my grandma in the living room.

" Grandma tomorrow I'm going on a mission. " She looked at me happily, but I was not very happy.

" What's wrong my dear? " I looked at her and shook my head.

" There is maybe a chance that I must kill Gaara. " She looked at me with wide confused eyes.

" You know about the Shukaku right? " she nodded.

" There is a chance that it will get out of hand. " I swallowed a few times and put my legs on the couch.

" I don't want to kill him. I love him too much to kill him…" I buried my face on my knees and cried.

" Asuka… You maybe don't like it, what I will saying now, but… If your father was still alive. He had trained you to kill Gaara." My head shot up and looked with wide eyes at her.

" What?! Why would my father do that?! I know he hate Gaara. But to use me to kill him?! why?!"

" Asuka, calm down please. He knew you liked Gaara. And you still do. And with that he had discussed with the Kazekage to train you so if it went bad with Gaara that you could kill him. Actually is Gaara a failure to a plan from the fourth Kazekage. He wanted to make Gaara to a ultimate weapon. But he saw that Gaara couldn't control the Shukaku." She took a deep breath and went on.

" You and your father holding the element lightning. Sand is weak against lightning. So your father wanted to train you that you became specialized in lightning jutsu. So that if Gaara went overboard if you understand me, that you could stop him, even to kill him. because your father and the Kazekage knew that you wanted to play with him. And that Gaara wants a friend. And…"

" That's horrible! " I cried louder and my grandmother hugged me to calm me down.

" But I don't force you to kill Gaara. You can use it to protect yourself and Gaara. Maybe you can calm him down with it. " I nodded slightly and closed my eyes.

" Get some rest Asuka. " I nodded and went upstairs, and I was going again to take a shower. I make it quick and pulled on some loose short pants with a top and went in my bed. I closed my eyes and get some sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5 The Bandits

**Hello guys! Here is another chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

A few hours later I woke up and sensed that someone is laying next to me. I turned around and saw that Gaara was laying next to me, but wait… Is he sleeping? I remembered when we were young he could sleep, because he was with me. I smiled and stroked some hair from his face and was stroking his kanji. I saw that he also had pulled himself under the sheets. I laid closer to him and snuggle myself in him. I felt his arms around and pulled more closer. I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. And I sighed. Why am I the one who must kill Gaara? I hope that it wouldn't get out of hand. I just don't want to kill him. I put my arms around him and hugged him. I calmed down a little because of his warmth and I heard that he was awake.

" Had you sleep well Asuka?" He was looking at me and I was looking at him and I nodded to him.

" Yes, I needed that. " He pulled some hair from my face and gave me a kiss, I stroked his cheek and kissed him back.

" ASUKA! DINNER IS READY!" I heard my grandmother screaming from downstairs.

" Do you want to eat with us?" I looked at him and he nodded slowly. We both got out of bed and walked downstairs.

" Ah, hello Gaara. I didn't knew you were here." My grandmother smiled at him, but he didn't smile back. She knew that, but that didn't hold her back to give him a smile.

We were sitting at the table next together, and my grandmother gave us the plates with the food on it and began with eating. We have talked about some things. And I have talked with Gaara about the mission, and what would be the best to do. My grandmother gave us also advice. Gaara looked already annoyed by that but I ignored it. and I thanked my grandma for the advice. When we were done with dinner I helped my grandmother with the dishes. After we are done we were sitting in the living room drinking some tea with each other. " Gaara, I'm a little bit nervous about the mission." I looked at him and he looked at me. " Why? I'm with you so nothing will happen. Don't be a coward Asuka." He drank his tea and I looked at the ground. " Yes, you are right. " I put my mug back on the table and looked at the other way. " I'm going soon to bed. Tomorrow we must departed early, so I will get enough rest and sleep." I grabbed my mug and walked to the kitchen and put it in the sink and walked back to the living room. " I'm going to sleep. " I bowed and walked up to my room and closed the door and went in bed. I laid against the wall under the sheets and waited for Gaara. I heard the door slowly got opened and slowly got closed. I heard some noises and felt that someone came in my bed and holds me firmly. I felt a naked chest and legs, I turned around and saw that Gaara had undressed himself and was laying next to me. he had closed his eyes and hold me tightly. I snuggled myself into him and also closed my eyes. And we both went to sleep.

The next morning my alarm clock rings and before I could turned him off, Gaara had smashed it against the wall. My eyes were wide and looked at him. And saw he went back to sleep. " Gaara wake up, we have our mission." He growled and I sighed. I got out of bed and got dressed, I brushed my hair and had my hair as usual. I grabbed a bag and put some stuff in it, what I thought to be needed. " Gaara got out of bed! We have a mission!" I walked to my bed and shook him. He growled again, but I ignored it. " If you don't wake up, then you have no sex tonight." He opened his eyes and looked at me. " I dare you." I smirked at him and pulled the sheets of him. " Get out of bed…" I walked back to my bag and checked everything. I heard that Gaara get dressed and was standing next to me. " Are you ready?" I looked at him and nodded.

We walked to the gate and saw Baki-sensei at the gate. " Baki-sensei what are you doing here?" I looked confused at him and he gave me a scroll.

" This is the map for your mission. Don't fail it." I nodded at him and took the scroll. And I put the scroll in my pouch and walked with Gaara leaving Suna. We had walked for hours, and I was looking around. " Is the cloud village really far?" I looked at him but he didn't answer. Great, this meant to be a two men squad mission, but I have the feeling that I'm on my own. I took the map out of my pouch and was looking at it. " How long are we walking in this desert? It is hot!" I looked at him but still no answer. Grrrrrrr! Why is he ignoring me!

When we were finally out of the desert we jumped from branch to branch in the trees. I was still looking at the map and looked how far we are. " Gaara shall we take a break? Maybe you don't need it but I do. So can we sit somewhere?" He stopped at a branch and looked around. I jumped next to him and looked at him. " We can rest here in the tree, that gives less risk of being discovered." I nodded at him and was sitting on a branch and got my eyes closed. I sensed only the chakra of Gaara, I looked at him with one eye and he has also his eyes closed, he stands with his arms crossed against the tree. I smiled and closed my eye again.

After a hour we went further, when I thought about something. " Gaara we don't even know how they look like. So how do we know, if they are the bandits."

" My father told me they had scars on their body." He didn't even look at me, but I was glad he had answered me.

" Oh, and I was also thinking about, when we arrived at the cloud village. I have cloaks with me to cover us, when we are there. And we rent a room in a hotel. So that we have time to go into the village to look where they are. And what they are planning to do with the documents." He nodded at me and we goes further.

When we finally arrived at the cloud we removed our headbands and put them in my bag and grabbed two cloaks, and we both put them on. We walked to a nearby hotel and rent a room for a few days in case. We went to our room and locked it. I pulled off the cloak and laid it somewhere in the room. And was watching outside of the window. " Do you see something Asuka?" I shook my head.

" Only some people from the cloud. I think it is the best, to sleep this night. And tomorrow searching for the bandits, and if we found them, spying them in the night and looking for where they had hide the documents." He agreed with me and hugged me then from behind. " Lay with me Asuka. It's a order. And undress yourself." I nodded. I got away from the window and Gaara was sitting on the bed. I stand in front of him and undressed myself. It turned me on to strip in front of him. when I was fully undressed I walked to him and got on my knees. I unzipped his pants and let out his free erection. I licked my lips and licked then his cock. He laid his hand on my head and pushed me forward so that his cock came in my mouth. I bobbed my head fast and felt he enjoyed it. After a few minutes he came into my mouth and I swallowed everything. I stood up and cleaned my mouth and went to bed. I lay under the sheets and saw that Gaara was busy with undressing himself and laid next to me. He hold me tight and I put my arms around his neck. " I'm glad that you can sleep if you are with me."

"Hn." He closed his eyes and so did I.

The next morning we woke up and I brought breakfast to our room. Gaara got also dressed and we ate together. " Gaara, I saw some suspicious men in the canteen." He looked at me.

" Suspicious?" I nodded to him. " They were whispering all the time, and heard some words like documents and jutsu's" I ate my sandwich and drank my milk.

" They are also renting a room here. But I think they have a kind of special room. You know what I mean. Not a room like this but so underground base room." He nodded.

" So you also think that the hotel has to do with this also." I shrugged my shoulders.

" Maybe… But we must be careful. " We were done with eating and I brought it back to the canteen, I saw the men still sitting at a table and they were looking at me. I turned away from them and wanted to walk back to my room.

" Hey little girl, what are you doing here in a hotel all by yourself?" One of the men said to me.

" I'm not alone, I'm her with my boyfriend." I gave him a glare and want to walk further but they stopped me.

" But you are so young, to be renting also a room in this hotel." Okay, this guy irritates me now.

" And what do you care? Just leave me alone already." I pushed him aside, but then he grabbed my arm.

" I don't like the tone how you speak to me little girl." He said dangerously to me. I saw that the other people were running out of the canteen. Oh shit! Gaara please come down here!

" Let her go, old man…" I know that voice! I looked at the door opening and saw Gaara standing there.

" Gaara!" I tried to get free but he hold me tighter.

" Old man?! Have you no respect for adults?" He looked angry at Gaara.

" No, I haven't. " I saw some sand flowing by his side.

" If you don't let me go, then he will kill you." The men was laughing hard.

" He, would kill me? Hahaha don't make me laugh girl. He is just a boy." I looked angry at him, but then I sensed a strange chakra. Oh no! please no! I looked at Gaara and saw it. The Shukaku is going to wake up.

" Gaara calm yourself! Don't let the Shukaku get out!" I kicked the man in his stomach and got free. I ran to Gaara and tried to calm him down. What must I do?! I need to calm him down! _"__You and your father holding the element lightning. Sand is weak against lightning." _" I'm sorry Gaara…" He looked confused at me and I put my hand on his shoulder and shocked him with my lightning that he lost his consciousness. I laid him aside and fought with the few man. The battle took long and I was damaged badly. I had scratches everywhere and cuts. My mouth was bleeding, and couldn't look brightly. But with my last jutsu I made a end of this. " Thunder fist jutsu!" I shocked the both men's and was panting. They were all laying dead on the ground. I grabbed Gaara on my back and run back to our room, and laid him on the bed. A few minutes later he woke up and looked angry at me.

" Why did you do that to me?!" And he slapped me in the face. I hurt badly. And I looked back at him.

" Because the Shukaku was almost awake! I have saved you and myself!" I hadn't take care of my wounds yet, because I waited till he was awake.

" But they are dead now, so we can go to their room and finds the documents. " I stood up and grabbed the bag and put it on my back. " Come on Gaara." I walked out of the door and he followed me. we searched for the room and had found it finally. Gaara smashed the door with his sand and we walked in. It was actually a ordinary room, but there was something suspicious about it. I went to the bookshelf and pulled at each book what was in it, but no results. Gaara was also looking but then with his sand. He had his sand on the wall and searched for a secret door and found it.

" I have found something." I ran up to him and he smashed through the wall. My eyes became wide but then followed him. and we had found finally the documents. " Yeah, we found it Gaara. " I hugged him and kissed him. I wanted to walk back but a trapdoor opened and I fell down. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

" ASUKA!" He threw his sand in the trapdoor but couldn't reach me. I went too fast down wards and fell in a pool of water. I came above the water and swam to the side. I coughed and looked around me. I heard some noises and saw Gaara standing on his sand. I smiled at him and was standing next to me. " Are you alright?" He helped me to get up and I nodded to him. " But we have the documents so we can go home now. I'm done here." I squeezed the water out of my hair. And looked still around me. " Where are we? This looks like a cave or something. " I saw a tunnel and looked at Gaara who nodded to me and we walked through it.

We didn't knew how long we were walking but finally we saw some lights. When we reached it we came out by a sort of beach. " Where the hell are we?!" Gaara said nothing and just walked further. I hate it that he says nothing. It's almost he is ignoring me. I sighed and walked next to him. " Ne, Gaara…" I looked at him, but he didn't looked at me. " Do you know where we are? I want to go home." He looked at me shook his head. " No, I don't know where we are." And so we walked on intuition.

* * *

**Yeah I didn't exactly know how I must end this chapter. So I ended with that. And yeah the mission can maybe be boring or nothing special, but there was a reason why they got this mission especially Asuka. You will known more in the next chapter. Please review! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 Training for the Chunin Exams

**Hello guys! Here is another chapter! And thanks MacOnTheRun for your nice review and how you think about my OC ^_^**

* * *

We had walked for hours but we didn't still knew where we are. I sighed out loud and was looking around. The only thing we are seeing are trees, trees, trees, and oh had I forgot to say that we only see trees?! I looked again on the map, but couldn't also there see where we are.

" Ne, Gaara. Should we stop and making a camp somewhere? We have walked for hours, and I'm actually tired. So should we somewhere making a camp?" I looked hopefully at him and he looked at me and nodded slowly. I got a smile on my face and hugged him. " Thank you!" I was searching right away where we could make a camp and saw a good spot between some trees. I ran to the trees and put by bag on the ground. " Here Gaara!" He walked to me, and make a sort of tent with his sand. I nodded in agreement and smiled at him. " Shall I looking for food?" He nodded and stays by the tent while I was looking for food. I heard some noises but I ignored it, it was also a little bit darker so I must hurry to find some food. I heard some noises out a few bushes and grabbed my kunai out my pouch. And a rabbit jumped out of the bushes, I sighed but then realized that it was food actually, but to kill a rabbit for food? I shook my head and put my kunai away, when I suddenly smashes away by something. I tried to get my balance again and landed on a tree branch. I was looking around and saw a bear. I felt something warm running down my spine and saw a little that it was blood.

" Fine, now I'm bleeding. Maybe I can scare him with my lightning, but I have not trained enough to do that one jutsu. " I sighed and let get lightning out of my hand and jumped from the branch and reach to the bear. He got scared and run away. I walked back to the camp but felt really light in my head. Before I could say something to Gaara I collapsed. I tried to get my eyes open but was useless, I saw a little bit that someone was running up to me and hold me tight. And it went black.

After some hours I woke up and felt a horrible pain in my back. " Don't force yourself, I was glad that I could stop your bleeding. " I looked up and saw Gaara standing in front of me. " Thank you Gaara." I got up a little. " But we have now no food. " He shook his head and walked away, I looked confused but crawled out of the sand made tent and saw a campfire. And some animals above the fire. " what kind of animals are they?" He looked annoyed at me and sighed. " Just animals. You are going to eat it. you need it because of your wound. How did you actually get that?"

" I was attacked by a bear, when I found a rabbit by the bushes." I smiled but he rolled with his eyes. He looked at the campfire and took the animals from the fire and gave me one. First I looked with disgust at it, but then I felt my stomach growl and began to eat. It was so delicious, It taste like chicken. When we were done with eating I looked up at the sky. " Gaara?"

" Hn." He was sitting next to me in the opening of the tent.

" Can you maybe with you sand going in the air and looking where we are tomorrow?" He was thinking and nodded then. I laid my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes. " Thank you again for taking care of my wound." I hold his hand and felt he got tensed but then caressed his hand to let him relax, and he did. " Asuka, it is a good idea that you go to sleep and rest well. I will guard you. " He looked forward and nodded at him and got back in the tent and was laying on a blanket and tried to get some sleep.

On the next morning, was Gaara looking on his sand above the trees. I looked at him and also looking on the ground. He came back on the ground and put his sand back in his gourd. " We are actually almost home. " I looked surprised and gave him then a smile. " Well, let's go then!" I walked forward and he was walking next to me. It took some hours when we got back, I bowed at the sand nins at the gate and they bowed back, Gaara was just walking forward and saw that the people were afraid of him. I sighed and walked also further. We walked to the Kazekage building, and I gave the report at the Kazekage. I put the documents out of my pouch and give it to him. He thanked me and put them aside of the desk. " So, I see you looked alright Asuka. " I nodded. " Well, yesterday I was attacked by a bear when I was looking for food, but I'm alright. It is almost healed. "

" That is great. Baki let Temari and Kankuro came in. " I looked confused at him and saw Temari and Kankuro walking in the room. And Kankuro didn't looked all to happy.

" Where were you yesterday Asuka?! I was waiting on you at the trainings field! " Oh damn! That was right.

" Gomenasai Kankuro-san. I was forgotten, but I got assigned at a mission with Gaara. And we are just back from it. " I smiled at him and he nodded.

" But why they are also here Kazekage-sama?" I looked at the Kazekage and he had crossed his arms. Just farther like son.

" Well, first about the mission you have completed right know. I gave you that mission to see if you was good enough. "

" Good enough? For what?" I looked still confused and had my hands on my hips.

" For the Chunin Exams about a few weeks. And I have assigned you four as one team. And Baki as your sensei." He looked at us and we nodded at him.

" But I thought that the teams were only three of it and one sensei. So how could we be a four squad team? " I scratched my head and was really confused.

" Don't bother about that, I have told it to the Hokage and was going accord with it. They have also a four squad team. So don't worry about that Asuka. Well here are the tickets for the Chunin Exams. Train hard and don't let this fail. " We all nodded again and leaved the office and the tower.

* * *

A few days later, I could finally train again. My wound had fully healed and my grandmother was learning me some medical ninjutsu. I was glad that she would learned me, I had never thought she could do that. She had also gave me some scrolls for the medical ninjutsu's. I had laid them in my room in a drawer and took some scrolls what my father had left behind. I put them in my pouch and ran to the trainings field. There was no one and was glad about that.

I rolled out one scroll and was looking at it, and was studying it. " Hmmmm, which one should I learn?" I was looking over the scrolls and found one. " Yeah, Lightning Needles!" I position before some piles and concentrated on my chakra, and tried to make some needles and fired them. But I failed, they were gone while they are going to the piles. " Okay, again!" I tried it several times but it failed every time. " Damnit! Why wouldn't it work. "

" Hard busy with training little girl?" I turned around and gave that person a deathly glare.

" I'm not a little girl Kankuro!" I looked back at the scroll and was sighing.

" Wouldn't it work?" He was staying next to me and also looking at the scroll. " Wow, awesome jutsu's." He looked surprised at it and I smiled.

" Yeah, but they are hard to learn. And I want some new jutsu's before we go to Konoha for the Chunin Exams. The only best jutsu what I have is Thunder Fist Jutsu. " I sighed again and put some hair back behind my ear. And wiping some sweat from my forehead.

" Ah, I see. I'm also busy with my puppets for the Chunin Exams. " I looked at him and was looking again at my scroll.

" Shall we train together?" He looked at me and nodded then. I laid the scrolls on a bench and we stood in our position. He let out crow, and I had some lightning in my hands. He started with controlling crow and moved him to me with full speed. I dodge it and grabbed some kunai's, I put them under lightning and fired them at crow. Kankuro let them slam away and tried to attack me again. I dodge it a few times and ran to his puppet. He shoot some kunai's out of crow and was a little too late with dodging it. One kunai came against my leg and I felled on the ground. It was bleeding but I ignored it, and saw he was attacking me again I threw some kunai's with paper bombs, and saw that he dodged it and stood on my feet's again and tried to get some distant. I panted a little and tried to do a new jutsu. I concentrated again and closed my eyes, I listened to the noises what was around me. And heard that crow came close, I opened my eyes and let out the needles. " Lightning Needles Jutsu!" The lightning came out and hit crow, and made him stunned. I ran up to crow and gave him a kick in the air and landed somewhere in the sand.

" Wow, Asuka you have become strong. " I smiled at him and panted a little.

" You were great too! Shall we train tomorrow again?" He nodded and put crow back on his back, and walked with me to the bench. I put the scrolls back in my pouch and was wiping off the sweat.

" Kankuro-san?" He looked at me and I looked at him.

" Do you maybe know, why Gaara wouldn't train with me? I have the feeling that he is scared to hurt me." I heard him laughing a bit and looked at him confused.

" Gaara scared to hurt someone? He is never scared to hurt let stand kill somebody. If he want to hurt or kill someone, he just do it." I was thinking about his word and he is actually right.

" But he is nice to me, well…" I remembered when he had slapped me, when we had that mission. My hand was at my cheek and Kankuro was looking at me.

" So he had hurt you. " I sighed and nodded.

" But sometimes he is nice to me, if he wants too…" Kankuro nodded slowly and stretched out his body.

" Well, I'm going home now. I see you tomorrow Asuka. " He walked from the trainings field and waved at me. I waved back and walked back to my house.

* * *

" I'm home!" I screamed and put off my shoes and walked to the living room.

" Hello dear, how was the training?" She looked up from her book and I was smiling at her.

" Good, Kankuro was also there so we had trained with each other." I was sitting on the couch with my legs on it leaned on the leaning of the couch.

" That's great. Are you hungry?" I nodded at her and yawned a bit.

" But first I'm taking a shower, I smell very badly. " I giggled and went upstairs and undressed myself in my room and went to the bathroom, I turned on the shower and went under. I washed my hair and body and washed also my wound. I went with my hands to my wounds and green chakra came free and tried to heal them a bit, and it worked. When I was fully washed I turned off the shower and dries myself. I put the towel around me and brushed my hair, I let it hang loose and walked in my bedroom and was startled when I felt some arms around me from behind. I noticed that who embraced me, sniffed at me.

" You smell great… Better then sweat. " I heard his voice and smiled.

" Hello Gaara." I smiled and turned around, laid my head against his shoulder.

" How goes your training?" He played sort of with my hair and looked at him.

" Great! I have finally learned the Lightning Needle Jutsu!" I smiled brightly and walked to my bed. I heard he followed me and was laying next to me. He pulled off the towel and was looking at my bruises, scratched and cuts. " And my grandmother is me learning medical ninjutsu. I have just healed some wounds at my legs. They are still there but the pain is gone. " I went with my hand through his lovely red hair and kissed him. He kissed me back and laid me on top of him, he licked my bottom lip for entrance and I gave it to him.

After some minutes we were done and I laid with my head on his chest, and stroked his arm. " I love you Gaara." I closed my eyes and relaxed a bit. Until I heard my grandmother down stairs that my food was ready. " Gaara, I'm going downstairs and eat some. Then I come back alright?" He nodded and I put on a silk kimono and walked downstairs, to the kitchen and began to eat. " Oh, grandmother Gaara is also here. " I ate further and she was looking at me.

" He is a lot of often here, right?" I nodded. " But I don't mind grandmother, I'm glad that he is here with me. " I smiled and was done with eating. I cleaned it up and gave my grandmother a kiss on her cheek and went upstairs again to my room. He was still laying on the same spot and I smiled. I was sitting on the edge from the bed and stroked his hair. He opened his eyes and hold me tightly when I was still sitting on the bed and he was laying on the bed. I giggled and stroked further.

" Gaara I want to train with you tomorrow. And…"

" No, I have already told you that we don't train with each other. " He looked angry at me and I sighed.

" Why not? I want to train with you. Not only with Kankuro or Temari, but also with you!" He let me go and turned away from me.

" No, is no Asuka. We are not going to train with each other!"

" But I want to." And then I felt his hand hard against my cheek and he disappeared angry. I hold my cheek and tried to heal it from the pain, but it didn't work. I also felt that he was glowing from the slap. I sighed and went in bed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my story! Oh and something else, The Chunin Exams are coming in my chapters, but I'm not going into full detail with it. And it would be a little bit different. ****Please review! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7 Going To Konoha

**Hello guys! here is another chapter! Hope you like it! WARNING: LEMON**

* * *

I hadn't heard of him for days, after he had slapped me in the face again. Because I want to train with him, but he don't with me. I sighed and stand on the trainings field, trying to learn some new jutsu's for the Chunin Exams. Over a week we are going to Konoha, so I'm going to train so hard and fast as I can. But I must not forget my basics, that's what my grandmother had told me. I had even trained my taijutsu, I'm not so good with it but not horrible. I can give some kicks and slap's. I looked at my scrolls and was thinking how I should do them.

After some hours I was done with my training and went back home. I put off my shoes and went straight to my room and took a quick shower. After I was done, I brushed my hair and was looking outside of my room. I sat on my windows mill and looked at the people while I was still brushing my hair. I sighed again, why is he like that? Why wouldn't he train with me? Is he scared? Or… I threw my brush on my bed and was still looking outside. It was very hot but I like it. Every shop was now closed because of the heat from the sun. I had my eyes closed but felt a familiar chakra, I opened my eyes and looked around but saw him nowhere. I shrugged my shoulders and closed my eyes again.

" Are you going to ignore me know?" I heard him, and noticed he sat on the roof looking at me.

" Maybe, maybe not." I had still my eyes closed.

" Hn." I noticed that I hurt him somehow. But yeah, then he must not hurt me with slapping me. I coughed and sat well again with still my eyes closed.

" How was training?" He asked me but I was thinking how I should response to him.

" Well, if you just train with me. Then you know how my trainings went." I said cold to him. I opened my eyes and was looking outside.

" … " He sighed and was also looking were I was looking.

" So what are you doing here?" I looked at him normal and with a raised eyebrow.

" Want you leaving me? Just say it and I leave." I got a little bit hurt inside. I don't want that he leave. I shook lightly my head and was looking at him, and he at me. I went inside again and he followed me. I turned around and hugged him. " I don't want you to leave. I want you with me. I want that you stay with me. " I caressed his cheek and kissed him sweetly. He kissed me back and has his hand in my hair and tugged at it a little. I tugged at his shirt and pulled him off and kissed him again. I went with my hand through his hair and looked then deep in his eyes. " Gaara…" I laid my head on his shoulder and hold him tight. " I love you Gaara." I stroked his back and tugged at his pants. He looked at me and pulled off my shirt and pulled down my shorts. And I pulled also his pants down. And so we are both standing in our underwear and went laying in my bed. We both laid on our side and looked at each other. It was that he was what softer, to me at least. I kissed him again, and he stroked my back. " I love you Gaara." He got laid on me and had my legs rubbing against his legs. He stroked my cheek and looked deep in my eyes. His eyes were so beautiful, and kissed him again. And he kissed me back roughly and ripped my panties from my body. I gasped and he removed his own underwear and shove him at once in me. " Aaaaaaaah Gaara!" He went fast and hard and I hold him tight. He also teased my breasts. Then he began to move. He put one leg between his leg and one over his shoulder and took me hard and deep. I grabbed my pillow and moaned hard. I heard also Gaara moaning and mine mind went blank a little. OMG, this feels incredible! I looked at Gaara who pushed himself harder and faster in me, and hold my leg what was over his shoulder. I hold my pillow tighter and panted and moaned harder. And then I felt his cum inside of me. " AAAAAAAAAAH!" Gaara growled and let himself fall on top of me. I panted hard and stroked his hair. I heard him also panting and got up again, and pulled himself out of me. I hissed at the feeling and was still panting. " Gaara…" He looked at me and waited for more. " I love you…" And I closed my eyes. Then I felt an incredible pain. " AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

My eyes were shut down and I had tears in my eyes. I opened them and was looking at my hip what was bleeding. I was in shock and looked at him but his face gave nothing. He just looked at me, and then I went to the bathroom and cleaned the wound. It was unbearable and then I saw the kanji. He had marked me! I stormed out of the bathroom and saw he was still looking at me, just with empty eyes. I sighed, I couldn't be angry on him.

" Don't you wanted to be marked by me?" I was shocked by his question and sat on the bed and held my hand on his cheek. And shook my head.

" It was not that I was expected it, but I don't mind that you have marked me. It makes me happy, that means that I'm yours and we always stay together. " I looked at him and kissed him. The pain was still there but I tried to ignore it.

* * *

The week has passed by and we were standing at the gate waiting for Baki-sensei. I noticed that Kankuro and Temari were very tense and that was because of Gaara. I sighed, come on Baki-sensei where are you?! I looked angry and walked to Gaara, who was looking at me I was leaning on his shoulder and saw how surprised Temari and Kankuro were. I gave them a smile and they gave me one back.

" He is late!" I said angry and looked around. Then he came and we were all looking angry at him.

" Your are late!" I, Temari and Kankuro were yelling at him. Only Gaara was quit, he didn't even paid attention to it.

" Let's go." We all look at Gaara who was already walking, we all followed him.

" And Asuka, how did the training go?" I looked at Baki-sensei. " The training goes well, I have even learned some new jutsu's. I gave him a bright smile and Kankuro and Temari were also talking about their training. We had talked the whole walking through the desert. And we make a little stop, we were drinking some water and I offered Gaara some, but he shook his head and looked the other way. I sighed and drank further. When we were done with taking a break we went further through the trees. It was a long journey to Konoha, a three days journey. But I was glad that we are already out of the desert.

We got further and jumped from branch to branch, Gaara was far forward. I looked at his back and sighed. Even with the Chunin Exams I must watch out with Gaara. If the Shukaku will awake, I must kill him but I'm not going to kill him I will save him. I was jumping between Kankuro and Temari, and Baki-sensei was jumping behind us. Actually we want so fast as possible arriving in Konoha. We also took not so many times a break.

The evening was coming and we set up a camp. We were building our tents and I was laying in it to get some rest. The first day has passed two to go. I got laid under a blanket and heard some noises, and heard that someone was coming in my tent to feeling at the chakra I know who it was. I also heard that he put his gourd against my tent and was crawling to me, and also went under my blanket and hold me tight. I got relaxed and held his hand.

" Who is guarding us?" I turned around and was looking at him.

" Baki-sensei, I told him that I was with you." I nodded and laid my head against his chest.

" Did your mark still hurt?" I shook my head and hold him tight. " I love you Gaara-kun." I whispered to him. " I know that." He whispered back and laid his head on mine. I smiled and gave sweet kisses in his neck, what is this? I was never horny before, I pulled of his shirt and gave kisses on his chest. I laid him on his back and left a trail of kisses. He had his hand in mine hair and strokes it a little. I undid his pants and revealed his erection and licked and sucked on it. I could hear that he likes it, and sucked harder on it. He was moaning but not too hard, and I bobbed my head. He spread his legs wider and put it deep till my throat, I got tears in my eyes but I ignored it and went faster. " Asuka, I'm close." I looked at him and went faster and felt that he came. I swallowed everything and wiped off my mouth. I smiled at him and gave one last lick, he shuddered and I chuckled. I was laying on top of him and kissed him. " You are horny." I nodded to him and kissed him further. He licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and he put his tongue inside of me. I went wild with my hand through his hair and he in mine hair. We kissed each other for minutes, we don't even stop for a break. I was glad that I was the only one who can come close to him. although I find it sad that everyone is scared of him, and that they don't even see that they are the one who is at fault. I stopped and get some air and was searching for his clothes, I gave them back at him and he got dressed again. We both laid against each other, and I tried to sleep. I felt that he holds me tight and also had his eyes closed.

* * *

The next morning we were already jumping from branch to branch, and I was happy that we were already on half way. This time I was next to Gaara. I could feel that the people who were behind was still surprised that I could come so close to him. This day we even don't stop for a break we were just going on only in the night we stopped to get some sleep. And so had passes day two it was the same night as the night before, only with this night was Gaara busy at me.

Finally after several hours we came in Konoha. Woehoe! We are in Konoha! We were greeted by two man at the gate and we let our passes seen for the Chunin Exams, Baki-sensei had also the papers for our apartment. We walked to it and either of us chose a room, Gaara didn't chose a room, but I could feel that he won't will sleep. The Chunin Exams are going to begin, even Temari, Kankuro and Baki-sensei could sense his bloodlust now. Gaara… I make my room ready and was walking to the balcony and was watching to the people. It very different than in Suna, here is more colors and nature. We had only sand, I looked at the people with a smile and smell something delicious. In case I let my headband in the apartment and jumped off the balcony and walked through Konoha, it was very big but I followed my nose to the delicious smell I even don't know if I may leave the apartment but I didn't care. I jumped from roof to roof, sometimes to stop to smell further. Almost close! I jumped further and landed before a barbeque restaurant. They have a barbeque restaurant! I didn't even noticed that I was drooling, until I heard some giggle behind me. I wiped off my mouth and looked over my shoulder. There stood a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. I raised an eyebrow to her and she must giggle more. What is wrong with that girl.

" Are you hungry?" I was startled by her question but I nodded to her. " Are you coming from here?" I shook my head. Nani?! Why am I not talking?

" No, I had a long journey and I couldn't eat properly." I gave her a weak smile and she smiled back.

" Shall we eat together?" I looked at her with wide eyes, but before I could answer she dragged me in the restaurant. We were both sitting around a huge barbeque and was very surprised. She must giggle again and ordered some meat. I was looking how she did it and I copy her. When it was done I began to eat it. My eyes sparkle, it was damn delicious!

" Are you coming from far?" I nodded to her. " Where are you coming from?" I was thinking, but it would be the best if I not tell where I come from. " Sorry, but I may not tell you that." She was a bit disappointed, but then she smiled. " What is your name?" She was a curious one. " My name is Asuka."

" Beautiful name." I blushed.

" Thank you, and what is your name?" I looked at her and eat some meat.

" My name is Michi." She smiled at me and I was smiling back. we spend the afternoon together and she had told about Konoha. She was talking about the Hokage's and how wonderful Konoha was, and that she love it. She had also lost her parents, and lives alone. I was glad that I had my grandmother. But she also told me she was not the only one who lives alone with the age of 12, there were two more who lives alone. I nodded to her, and we took goodbye of each other. I jumped on one of the roofs and was looking where I must go, and jumped from roof to roof. Then I saw Temari sitting on the balcony and I jumped to her. She was surprised when I jumped on the balcony.

" Asuka where were you?! We were worried about you! And Gaara is angry." I gulped. Oh god.

" Is he angry on me? " She nodded with fear. " You just left without saying in a unknown town. He would even kill some people to find you. " I gulped again. " Sorry about that, I will never do it again." I walked inside and there he stood, and Temari was right he was angry very angry. I sensed the tense from Kankuro and Baki-sensei, and Gaara signed to me that I must follow him. I nodded and followed him.

After we were in mine room he slapped me in the face and felled on the floor. " Where were you?! Why didn't you even tell us or just me where you are! Instead of walking away!" He was angry, very angry I could hear his sand rumbling in his gourd. Would he attack me? " I'm very sorry Gaara, it will never happen again." I looked at him, but that didn't change anything. I got up and wanted to hug him he pushed me away and slapped again. " If you do it again, I will use my sand to teach you a lesson." He slammed the door closed and I held my cheek. I cried and went to bed and tries to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8 The First Exam! Written Test!

**Man this chapter was a pain in the ass. I must watch four episodes again, to make this chapter some sense. But yeah the exams has started! Enjoy reading! ^_^**

* * *

The next morning I, Kankuro and Temari were walking through Konoha. The three of us don't know where Gaara is, but actually don't mind. Even I don't mind… I held my cheek and Temari was looking with sad eyes to me, but I ignored that. I could still hear the sound when he slapped me.

" Asuka, everything alright?" I looked at Temari and nodded.

" He had hit you again?" Kankuro looked at me, and I nodded again.

" That idiot! Is there someone for him, threats he that person as trash!" Kankuro clenched his fist and was looking angry.

" Kankuro-san, don't worry. The good news is that I'm still alive." I smiled at him and they smiled back to me until we heard something and someone bumped into Kankuro. Who is he? I was standing behind Kankuro and was looking from behind is back.

" That hurt." Said Kankuro to him and we were still staring at him and the rest what was behind him. I also saw they were surprised to see us. Kankuro grabbed his collar and lifted him.

" Konohamaru!" Said a blonde boy.

" That hurt, brat!" Said Kankuro to him, and I sighed.

" Stop it Kankuro. We're going to get scolded later, you know." Said Temari at Kankuro. Oh man, I hope we don't get trouble later with this. We are the one who comes from another village. Please Kankuro use your head!

" Sorry, I was just joking around… Please…" I looked to the girl with pink hair. Joking around? I sighed again and crossed my arms. This will be troublesome.

" Who do you think you are! Let him go!" The blonde shout against Kankuro. But to see at the headband from him he is a leaf ninja.

" But I just want to play around before some noisy people come." He had still Konohamaru in the air, and I stood next to Temari. We both know that he must knock it off before he comes. And I don't want to see him actually.

" Let go of me!" The kid began to kick at Kankuro. Tsch, that wouldn't help you kid. The kid began to irritate Kankuro I know that he hates kids, but then the blonde boy began to scream and ran up to Kankuro. Kankuro moved with his fingers and let the blonde boy fell. I saw he was surprised by that, but I know what Kankuro did.

" You genin ninja's are very weak. And you call yourself a ninja?" Kankuro smirked. The blonde boy began to yell again at us but was stopped by that pink girl. Nani, what is wrong with her? I also get annoyed with this, I know that I will see him soon if this go on.

" We are not going to be responsible for what you do." Said Temari and I nodded to her.

" Yeah, you know he will be angry Kankuro." I stated to him and let out an annoyed sigh.

Then Kankuro was planning to hit the kid but was stopped by a rock who was threw by someone who was sitting in the tree. Kankuro let the boy go, and we both looked at that direction. And there sat a boy who thinks he is everything. Tsch, I hate those boys try to act all cool and that. He pisses me of badly. But to hear the pink girl she was crazy about him. Ugh… Even Temari finds him cool. But I also saw that the blonde boy was not so happy with him. Then Kankuro grabbed is puppet on his back.

" Nani? You're are going to use Karasu?" Temari asked panicked and I just want to leave here, I could feel him…

" Kankuro-san! Don't make it worse, we are actually already in big trouble if you know what I mean idiot!" I looked irritated at him and looked also around. I know he is here.

" Kankuro, stop." And there he was. I looked up and saw him hanging in the tree, I also saw that those Konoha people were also surprised even the boy in the tree. " You're a disgrace to our village. " I saw that Temari and Kankuro were in fear, but I just looked the other way.

" G-Gaara…" That was the only thing what Kankuro could bring out. I sighed, but I could feel his eyes burning into me.

" Why do you think we came all the way here to Konoha?" He said angry to Kankuro.

" Listen, Gaara. These guys started it." He tried, but he failed.

" Shut up… I'll kill you." I sighed deep and was just looking around. Why beat my heart always so fast when I see him, even when I am angry at him. Kankuro apologized at Gaara and was saying that it was his fault, even Temari. I was just standing there looking to somewhere else.

" Excuse them, you guys." Gaara said and came down with us. " Let's go. We didn't come here to fool around." He said, and was looking directly at me. I gulped and looked at the other way.

" I know, Gaara…" Kankuro said and we followed him. But we were stopped by the pink lady, she know that we were not coming from here but from the sand village. Temari had explained everything to her, and about the Chunin Exams. They were all surprised about that. But we walked further, but then that guy came and wanted to know who Gaara was.

" You with the gourd on the back what is your name?" The guy with the black hair asked him.

" I'm Sabaku No Gaara, and yours?" He looked at him and that guy back at him with a grin.

" Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke… He looks strong but… I don't know… He has actually the same eyes as Gaara, but Gaara is cooler and hotter than him. And then we disappeared, we were already going where they held the first exam. It was already busy, but we don't mind. We were sitting somewhere, and I was looking around. I could feel that the others were looking at us, and to be honest I hate to being watched. For my own safety I went closer to Gaara, I saw he noticed but I looked the other way and blushed.

" Are you scared?" I was startled by his voice and looked at him and nodded.

" Sorry that I'm a coward to you… but I'm just a girl you know, I'm easily scared. And very easily by those guys. " I didn't dare to look at him and looked at the ground. He placed his hand under my chin, and let me look at him. I was blushing.

" No one is going to touch you… They will be dead if they touch you." He looked serious and angry at me.

" Gaara…" I nodded. Then we saw that those three, wait four. Four? I looked at them and saw the girl who I had met on the first day we were in Konoha. So she is with them, poor girl… Gaara was also looking were I was looking at and looked then the other way, they were very noisy. And then some other people were coming to them.

" What annoying people…" I looked at Gaara and smiled at him.

" Yes, they are." Gaara growled and was leaning against me. I was still smiling and looked around. Then I saw some people from the sound were attacking them. But then someone came out of nothing with a few other people behind him. All the people in the room were looking at him.

" Sorry to keep you waiting. I am the examiner of the 1st test of the Chuunin Selection Exam, Morino Ibiki." We all looked at him. So it begins now. No turning back anymore.

He pointed to the three ninja from the sound. " You three from the Hidden Village of Sound, don't think you can do anything you want before the exam. Do you want us to fail you already?"

" I'm sorry. I was excited, since this is my first exam." One of the sound ninja said to the big guy.

" This is a good chance to say this… You are not allowed to fight each other during the exam unless given permission by the examiners. Even if the permission is given, You are not allowed to kill the other. Pigs who go against me will fail immediately. Understood?" We all looked still at those guys by the black board.

" This exam seems to be soft and easy." Said the other one of the sound. Baka what are you thinking? This is not easy, idiot.

" We will now begin the first exam of the Chuunin Selection Exam. Turn in your applications, take one of these number tags, and sit where the number tells you to. Then we will pass out the papers for the written exam." Written exam? Oh great… I hate written exams… Sometimes they make no sense, then I heard someone yelling about the written exam. It was the blonde again. I sighed. We were turned in our applications and we all got a number I was looking were Kankuro, Temari and Gaara were sitting. They were all separated, I sighed and saw Gaara then. I smiled to him, and he gave me small smirk. Then I looked at the number what I had and was searching for my place, Yes it was in front of Gaara. Then I saw a girl was sitting next to me.

" Michi?" She looked aside of her and she smiled.

" Hello Asuka. So you were also taking the Chuunin Exams here." I blushed and nodded.

" Sorry, that I couldn't tell you." She shook her head.

" I don't mind Asuka. I hope we come far in this exam." I nodded to her and sensed that Gaara was curious about the bond I had with her. I just gave him a smile and turned around to looking forward. In front of us laid the written test. I sighed come on Asuka you can do this.

Then Ibiki began. " This first Exam has a few important rules. I will not accept any questions, so listen carefully…" Okay, I understand that there are rules but not asking questions? " First rule is you all are given 10 points at the start. The written exam consists of 10 questions, and each is worth one point. This test is deduction based test. If you get one problem wrong, You will get one point deducted. If you get three problems wrong, your points will be reduced to 7." Okay, so it is based on points we must have.

" Second rule, The pass-fail decision will be determined by your team's total points." Nani?! So if someone of us failed the test? Then we…? Then I heard the pink girl screaming.

" There is a reason for this. Just shut up and listen." Ibiki said to her.

" Now that you know, let's move on to the next rule. If an examiner determines that you cheated or do something similar during the test… Each action will cause you to lose two points." What?! This will be harder than I thought.

" In other words, there will be people who will be forced to leave this place without their tests being graded." So we could also fail if we are caught with cheating. But I think you must cheat with this test, we are ninja's. So it would be useless to give us only a test.

" Those who try to cheat without thinking carefully will only hurt themselves… You are all trying to become Chuunins. If you are a ninja, act like a first rate one… Also, if anyone in a team gets a zero, everyone on that team will fail." Nani?! So if I have zero points then I let fail also the others. Then I heard them again, I think they have someone in the team who is not good with a written test… Poor guys… Hahahaha!

" The last problem will be given 45 minutes after the exam begins. You have one hour for the exam. " I was looking at the clock and saw that it was half past three.

" Begin!" We all turned our paper and was staring with it. Nani?! How must I do this? Okay Asuka, first looking at the questions. Nani, there is now way I know this questions. I sighed, so there must be cheating without get caught. But wait, what if no one knows the answers of the questions? I was looking forward to some people, I was also looking to the examiners. There must be something!

" _Asuka, do you know that you also posses another ability?" _

" _What kind of ability grandma?" I was looking confused at her._

" _It is actually a secret ability what you mother had. And I think that you also have it." My grandmother smiled at me._

" _What then grandmother?" I was getting impatient, because I want to know what it was._

" _It is also the same as the Byakugan, but also different. And you have already reddish eyes." I looked at her with a raised eyebrow and she sighed._

" _It is a jutsu what can see through things. Like walls and even people. It could only do that. But the Byakugan, can also see the chakra of the person. And yours can only see through things, also you can cheat with that. Hahaha" She laughed, and I tried to understand._

" _But when have I it? How can I get it?" I asked to her._

" _With good concentrating, you will have it someday." _

Oh yeah, that! I concentrated on my chakra and tried to get those eyes. I opened my eyes and were glowing red. I can feel it. I looked at some people and could watch through them and saw their tests. I smirked and was looking for the best one. Ah, yes he is good. I wrote it down on my test and was smiling. You could hear the pencils writing down on the papers.

I also heard Gaara's sand behind me, so he has also began. I smiled and wrote further. Then I saw a kunai flying through the room.

" What is the meaning of this?" Said one of the ninja's

" You screwed up five times. You fail." Said one of the examiners. " Teammates of his, get out of here!"

" Number 23 fail. Number 43 and 27, fail." Oh man, they are really brutal when it comes they have found out that some people have cheated. Then someone was smashed against the wall. I was startled and felt than Gaara's sand by my leg, and relaxed a bit.

" Number 59 fail, number 33 and 9, fail." Another team had failed.

" Number 41 fail, number 35 and 62 fail." Another one…

" Sorry, But I need to go to the bathroom." I looked up a bit and saw that it was Kankuro. To the bathroom? Nani, what are you doing baka?

" Okay, I will now give the 10th problem." Oh god, the 10th question. But wait… Where is Kankuro?! That idiot!

" Yes, but before that, there's one thing I must say…There will be one special rule for this last question. " Then the door opened and there was that idiot.

" You're lucky. Your puppet show didn't have to go to a waste." Baka, he had seen it through that.

" Oh well, sit down..." Kankuro walked to his place and Ibiki began to talk further. " I will now explain. This is… A hopeless rule. " A hopeless rule? Nani?!

" First, you are all going to choose if you wish to take this tenth problem or not." To choose? Why to choose?!

" Choose? So what happens if we don't take the tenth problem?" I heard Temari and was looking at her and then back to Ibiki.

" If you choose not to take it, your point will be reduced to zero." Nani?! This is hopeless. I let my head fall on the table. " In other words you fail." Hopeless… " You two other teammates, some teams are with four so their three other teammates will fail along with you." Oh that's bad. I know for sure that those three will take this tenth problem. So I must also choose to take it… But… What if he is very difficult? But I don't want to fail to them. Aaarrghh! This is frustrating!

" And here is the other rule. If you choose to take it and you get it wrong, you will… Lose the privilege to take the Chuunin Exam forever!"

" What kind of dumb rule is that?! There should be those here who have taken the Chuunin Exam in the past!" I was looking to the boy with a dog on his head. " Then the big guy began to laugh. What the hell is wrong with this whole written exam?

" You were unlucky. This year, I am the rule." I gulped and was looking to Kankuro, Temari and even Gaara. And also to Michi, and then to the big guy again.

" That is why I gave you the option of quitting. Those who are not confident can choose to not take it, and take the exam next year, or the year after that. "

I sighed and was thinking about it. Should I take it or not? I hate this!

" Then, let's begin. Those who will not be taking this tenth question, raise your hands. After we conform your numbers, we will have you leave. " I took a deep breath and let it out, I'm not going back. I will also take this tenth question! I will not fail my team!

Some people began to lift their hands, and left the room. And so did a lot of other people too. Wow… That's a lot. I sighed… Will I be good enough for this? Then the blonde raise his hand. Nani?! Why is he doing that?!

Then he slapped his hand on the desk. I was startled when I heard the sound.

" Screw you! I'm not going to run away! I will take this problem! Even if I become a Genin forever, I'm going to become a Hokage no matter what anyway! I'm not scared!" Unbelievable!

" I will ask one more time. This is the choice that will impact your life. If you want to quit, now is the chance. "

" I'm not going to take back my words. That's my 'Way of the Ninja'. " Nani? How?

" Nice determination. Then… for the First Exam, everyone here…Passes!" Yeah! We pass!

" Wait, what's the meaning of that? We pass already? What about the tenth question?" Said the pink girl.

" Yeah, what about that?!" I said, wow I had said something. Hahaha.

" There was no such thing to begin with. Or you can call the two-choice question the tenth question." He said with a smile on his face.

" Hey! So what were those previous nine problems?! Is was all a waste!" I looked at Temari, who was a bit angry.

" No it's not. The nine problems accomplished their purpose. The purpose to test each individual's information gathering skills."

" Information gathering skills?" Asked Temari, I knew there was something with this test.

Then Ibiki explained what the really purpose was with this written test, it was to look who can get information without to being caught. Thanks to my new ability that I could cheat without getting caught. Hahaha. After he was done with explaining.

" The first Exam of the Chuunin Selection ends now. I wish you all luck." Woehoe, the first one is over, now the second one! But then, something came through the window and there was a woman with a giant blanket with something on it.

" Everybody, there's no time to be happy." Nani?! What is going on here?

" I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" She said. Then it was silent. Nani? Another one who is very annoying. Ugh… But whatever… We are going to the second exam!

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it. Please review! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 The start of the Second Exam

**Hello guys, here is chapter 9. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 The start of the Second Exam**

" Everybody, there's no time to be happy." Nani?! What is going on here?

" I am the Second Examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Let's go to the next exam! Follow me!" She said. Then it was silent. Nani? Another one who is very annoying. Ugh… But whatever… We are going to the second exam!

" You are early Anko…" Said Ibiki to her, and she was not looking happy.

" You will hear from you sensei where and how late you must be for the second exam tomorrow, you are all now dismissed!"

We all left the room and walked back to our houses or whatever. The four of us walked back to our apartment, I was smiling bright and Temari and Kankuro must laughing about it. I looked at Gaara, but he did nothing. Just looking forward with no expression on his face. I sighed, is he not happy that we past the first exam?

" Asuka?" I tensed up when I heard his voice. I looked at him and tilted my head.

" We are going somewhere else." He looked serious at me, and Kankuro and Temari were looking surprised. " O-Okay, but where?" I asked him and didn't quite understand him. " Just somewhere." He took my hand and dragged somewhere, I looked back at Temari and Kankuro and just waved at them. I had no idea where he would going? So I was just looking around, to see where he could be going. And then I saw it, wait… Why the hot spring? We jumped in front of it and I looked amazed and confused at Gaara.

" You had talked a lot about that you would go to the hot spring. So I found out that Konoha had one. Are you not happy?" He looked angry at me and I shook my head.

" Of course I'm happy Gaara. But it is just suddenly. And…"

" You don't like it. Whatever." He wanted to walk away but I stopped him.

" I told you that I was happy Gaara! So yeah I like it!" It shocked me, that I had yelled at him, but he irritates me so badly sometimes. " Come we are going to the hot spring." I grabbed his wrist and walked to the hot spring and was looking around where we could change.

" They have a room where the man and the woman could change together." He said and looked at him.

" Aah, the couple hot springs." I saw he looked annoyed at me and I sighed. " Come on Gaara!" I took him to one of the couple hot springs and got undressed. But Gaara did nothing, I looked at him with confused look but he just looked away.

" Gaara why are you not changing?" He looked at me and just shook his head.

" You can remove your sand armor. And the water is not that deep, so why are you not changing. I have choose for nothing the couple hot spring. I want together with you." I put the towel around me and walked to Gaara and tugged at his shirt. And began to remove first the wide leather band and then the white scarf, I saw that wasn't resisting. I smiled at him and removed the rest of his clothes and gave him a towel. He did it around his waist and crossed his arms.

" Why can't you just smile Gaara." I smiled at him and walked to the hot spring, I removed my towel and went in the water.

" So nice! Much better than a hot bath at home~" I was sitting in the water, you could only see my nose and my eyes. I had my hair in a high knot and saw that Gaara also was coming in the water. He was sitting next to me but did nothing. Why is he so boring?

" Ne, Gaara. Are you excited about the next exam?" Again nothing.

" Why are you not talking back to me, I thought that you would at least talk to me. I am your mate." I got up and let him see his mark on my hip. " So please, talk to me!" I was sitting again in the water and was looking sad and covered my face with my hands. I felt some movements in the water and felt that he had his arms around me. I looked up and was facing him. Still with the same expression on his face and I hugged him. " It is so boring when you are not talking back to me. So please when I ask you something answer me." I buried my face in his shoulder and tried to relax. He had still his hands around me and was resting his head against mine and so we were sitting for hours in the water.

When we had sat there for some hours we went out and dried ourselves and got dressed again, we walked outside and sniffed the scent of nature. " What are we going to do now?" We walked back to the center of Konoha and where looking for something to do. " I don't know. Shall we just go back to the apartment?" I was thinking and nodded. " Yes, that is good." We walked back to our apartment and greeted Temari, Kankuro and Baki, at least I greeted them Gaara went to the roof.

" Where were you to? We were actually a bit worried." Temari drank her tea and was looking at me.

I was also sitting at the table and just smiled. " We were at the hot spring. And I'm very excited about the next exam." We had talk a lot and what we could expect from the second exam and what kind of exam it would be. And that we mustn't make Gaara angry. Well If I make him angry he would only slap me in the face, but he will kill Temari and Kankuro. I sighed, I told them that I take a shower and went to bed, because I was tired. I went to the bathroom and undressed myself and got under the shower and washed my body and my hair, when I was done I turned it off and dried myself and got dressed again. I did my hair in a braid and went to bed.

The next morning we were standing at the place where we must be for the second exam. We were standing in front of a giant forest it looked very scary though. Everyone who have passed is here, even those annoying people. They irritates me so badly. I was standing next to Gaara and was looking around for the other people. They were a lot who looked very scary, or dumb. I sighed and had also my arms crossed like Gaara. Then we looked all to the women who was about to talk about the second exam.

" This place is where the Second Exam will take place. The 44th training area… Also known as the Forest of Death." The Fo-Fo-Forest of D-D-Death… Then so blonde were chased by a kind of what supposed to be a rock... Then they came out of that rock and it was those three from earlier. They were very noisy though.

" Hey there! What are you doing?!" Said Anko and walked to that group. They talked about a news paper and about the exam. They asked about that in a time like this!

" Tsch… That's not really important so stupid news paper." I looked very annoyed and Temari and Kankuro nodded.

" The Second Exam is more important than that." I laughed and Temari smiled.

" Okay, we're going to have a 10 minute break now. If you are asked any questions just concede and cooperate quietly. " She said.

" Now we must wait longer." I walked to a spot by a rock and was sitting on the rock, Gaara was sitting next to me and Temari and Kankuro were sitting in front of the rock. " This is boring, I want that the Second Exam starts now. Although the forest looked very scary, it is not for nothing named the Forest of Death."

" Yeah, you're right Asuka."

" How did you actually meet that girl?" I looked at Gaara and was thinking what he was talking about, and then I knew it.

" I had met her when I had left without saying. She is very nice and we had a lot of fun. We had also eat together." I had a bright smile on my face and Gaara looked at the girl.

" But she is now the enemy, you know that right." He said with a cold voice and I agreed with him.

" Yes, I know that Gaara." I looked back at them and saw that they were done and we walked back to our spot where we were standing. And were waiting what she had to say about the Second Exam.

" You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death." When she said that the blonde boy copied her but on a stupid annoying way.

" You will be able to experience why this place is called the Forest of Death. " He moved in a disgusting way. " There is no point in trying to scare us like that! I'm not scared at all!" He pointed to her with a bright smile.

" Really? You sure are energetic." With some fast movements she threw a kunai to the blonde and cut his face and landed somewhere behind him, and was so fast that she was standing behind the blonde.

" Boys like you die the fastest. After spilling out that red blood I love all over the place." She said and lifted the blood with her finger on his cheek when she suddenly turned around with a kunai, but a strange women was just returning the kunai what she just threw a few minutes ago. They talked a bit and the women returned to her team mates.

" It looks like there are a lot of hot-headed people here today. This is going to be interested." Man, that was scary! Also that women is scary! She walked back to her spot and was going to explain to us about the Second Exam.

" Before we begin the Second Exam, I'm going to pass these out to everyone." She grabbed some papers out of her jacket. What kind of papers are that?

" These are consent forms. Those taking this exam must sign these." Signing papers?

" Why must we sign those papers." I asked to her and some people were also curious about that.

" From here on, people will die. Therefore, we need people's consent before we continue. Otherwise, I'd be held responsible." She began to laugh, but there was nothing to be laughing about. " Now, I will begin the explanation of the Second Exam. To be concise, you will all go through an extreme survival match." While she was talking she passed the papers to the blonde boy who also passed on, on the others.

" So we must doing a survival match." I got the papers and took one paper from it and passed it on in my team. I began to read the paper.

" First, I'll explain the training area's geographical features." She let us see a map on a scroll. "The 44th training area is a circular region surrounded by 44 locked gate entrances. There is a river, a forest, and a tower in the middle. The tower is approximately 10 km away from the gates. Inside this limited space, you will have to go through a certain survival program. The program consists of… " She buried the map in her jacket. " A competition where anything goes… Over these scrolls." She held out two different scrolls. " The Scroll of Heaven and the Scroll of the Earth. You will fight over these scrolls." It was very silent when she explained that. So we must hunt everyone down to get those two scrolls…

" 26 teams in total passed the First Exam. Half of those teams will get the Scroll of Heaven. The other half will get the Scroll of the Earth. Each team will get one of these scrolls. Simply, you have to fight over these.

" And what is needed to passes this test?" I looked at the group where Michi is in and the guy with black hair asked that question.

" Bring the Scroll of Heaven and Earth to the tower with your teammates."

" In other words, the 13 teams, or half the people here, that het their scroll stolen will fail." The pink lady said.

" But it needs to be done within the time limit. This second exam had a limit of 120 hours. or exactly five days." Five days!

" Five days?!" Said a girl with long blonde hair.

" What about food?!" Said a boy who looks fat and was on the same team as that girl.

" Scrounge it up yourself. The forest is a treasure box of nature. There should be plenty of food, but there are also man eaten beasts and poison plants… People will get hurt in the process of fighting over a scroll, and those who cannot bear this program's strictness will emerge, as well." She explained.

" Excuse me, can we quite in between?" Said a boy with a ponytail. Who also is a teammate from that blonde girl and fat boy.

" As a rule, you are not allowed to give up during the exam. You will spend the five days in the forest… while we're on this topic, here are the conditions that will fail you. First, a team that cannot bring both scrolls to the tower with the three teammates will fail. Second, the team that loses a teammate or produces an unrecoverable teammate will fail. Also, just as a note… You are not allowed to look inside the scrolls until you reach the tower… If you become a Chuunin, you will be handling top secret documents. It's to determine your reliability. That is it for the explanation. We will exchange three consent forms for one scroll at that hut, I know there are two groups with four people, so for them would it be four consent forms for a scroll. And after picking your gate entrance, everyone will begin at the same time. Here's a last piece of advice. Don't die." Easy to say then to be done. We all separated and read the form.

" Man, a survival for five whole days! And then we must hunt teams down for a stupid scroll." I sighed hard and crossed my arms.

" I hope that it is done fast. Five whole days in that forest gives me the creeps." I agreed with Temari and looked at Gaara.

" Don't worry Asuka, I will protect you. I had already told you that." I nodded to him and stand close to him, and was reading the paper again. I also saw that they were preparing to exchange the forms for the scrolls. We all four wrote our names down on the consent forms and waited till we could exchange it. Gaara took me somewhere behind a tree so we were alone for a few minutes. I looked if no one was nearby and started to hug him. He pushed me against the tree and kissed in my neck. I hold his shoulder tight and kissed him on his lips. " I'm scared Gaara… I don't want to die." I looked very worried at him and buried my face in his shoulder.

" I will not let you die, and if someone wants you dead, then I will kill them." He let me look him directly and I nodded slowly he gave me a rough kiss with his tongue and hold me tight.

After some minutes we were back at our group and we were told that it was time to exchange our forms for a scroll. Everyone was ready and waited till it was their turn. We arrived at them and exchanged our forms. We got the Earth scroll and Gaara keeps it with him.

" If you have received a scroll, follow the person in charge and move to your designated gates. We will begin in 30 minutes." We were going to our locked gate and must wait when we may go in. Man we must wait thirty minutes. We were standing at gate number 6 and I could the tense between our team. Five whole days with Gaara. Well, I have no problems with that, but Temari and Kankuro does. I know they love their little brother but because what happened in the past it doesn't care Gaara…

" We will now begin the Chuunin Selection Second Exam!" When she said that the gates opened and we were gone. We were jumping from branch to branch searching for the other scroll.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hopefully you guys like it. Please review! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10 The Rain Village Ninja's

**Hello guys here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 The Rain Village Ninja's**

We jumped for a while from branch to branch when we landed on the ground, we saw a team. To see at their headband they were from the rain village. I know that Gaara will fight those guys. But we even don't know which scroll they have, and what must we do if we have the same scroll? I sighed and waited what will happen. Temari and I looked at each other and saw that she was scared, I could also feel that Kankuro was scared too. The forest is too dangerous for the three of us, but not for Gaara. We were standing behind Gaara and watch what will happen.

" Kids from the Sand challenging us straight on…"

" … is quite foolish." Said the men behind what looked like their leader.

" Hey, kid. You should be more careful in picking your opponents. You are all going to die." That guy is creepy…

" Cut the chatter. Let's fight… Old man from the Hidden Village of Rain." Said Gaara in his usually attitude. He is so cool! But those guys are scary, they look strong. I'm glad we have Gaara in our team, although I'm the only one who is happy about that.

" Hey, Gaara! Shouldn't we follow them and gather some information before we pick a fight? If they have the same scroll at us, there's no need for us to fight." Said Kankuro to his little brother.

" Unnecessary fights are…" Before he could finish his sentence.

" It doesn't matter." I got startled but watch carefully what will happen next. " I'll kill everyone we encounter." What?! Gaara I know you hate people, but why killing them all? For the first time I got now really scared of him. Gaara…

"Then let's do this!" Said the leader from the rain village and grabbed his umbrella's and threw them in the air. What kind of jutsu is that? " Die kid! Ninpou Jouro senbon! (Sprinkling Needles)" There came more than thousands needles from the umbrella's. " This strikes from above, below, left and right. There is no escape. The needles are also regulated with my Chakra, and will attack the target." The needles were going straight to Gaara, but they were surprised that Gaara was still alive. He had defense himself with his sand.

" Is that it?" Yeah Gaara!

" What…? not even one hit? He's unharmed? That can't be…" The leader was speechless. But was trying to attack Gaara again, but failed again. Hahahaha!

" A rain of needles, eh? Then, I will make a rain of blood fall." Said Gaara with his usually tone. What?! what is he trying to do?

" A wall of sand?" the leader asked.

" That's right. It is absolute protection by the sand. He controls the sand inside the gourd and hardens it with an enormous amount of chakra. It is a technique only permissible by Gaara, and is used to protect his body. And regardless of Gaara's will, this is all done automatically. In other words, all attack against Gaara are nullified. " When Kankuro explained about his sand, let Gaara his sand coming down.

" Damnit!" Said the leader. You are screwed up…

" You guys can't defeat our Gaara." Said Kankuro. Yup, nobody can't win from him.

" Don't take me lightly." That guy is insane, we had explained to him that he can't win but tries again to attack him. we had even given him a explanation about his sand. Tsch… The leader ran up to Gaara, and Gaara make his hand signs.

" Desert Coffin!" the sand flew up to that man and covered him with sand, you could only see his face. The umbrella's were falling out of the sky, Gaara grabbed one of the umbrella's. What is actually his idea? I know he is going to kill him… But how?

" I can cover your loud mouth and kill you… But that would be too miserable on your side." He had opened the umbrella while he was talking to that guy and lifted the man up in the sky. " Desert Funeral" And the man was gone. Completely gone! The sand felt on the ground and it was mixed with blood. I was shocked, I was just not yet in shock. This is cruel…

" There was no pain. Because there was no time to even feel it. The tears and blood of the dead mixes with an endless quicksand… And further fuels the war. " said Gaara cold… I was scared for life. Is this the boy that I love?

" We'll give you the scroll… " The guy laid the what looks like the Heaven scroll on the ground and hoped that Gaara will spare him… But I'm sure that they will die. " Please let us go." Gaara threw the umbrella away, and did the same at them. I didn't dare to look at it and turned away from it. After it was done I looked a little bit and saw that Kankuro was walking to the scroll and picked it up.

" It's the Scroll of the Heaven. How convenient. Okay, head for the tower now." Said Kankuro. Yes to the tower, I want so bad to the tower.

" Shut up. I still haven't had enough."

" What but Gaara, that's enough. Let's go to the tower please!" I begged him, but I know that he wouldn't listen to me.

" Let's stop Gaara." Said Kankuro angry at Gaara.

" Are you afraid, coward?" He said angry back at Kankuro.

" Gaara! You might be okay… But it's too dangerous for me, Temari and Asuka! We just need one set of scrolls! We don't need any more…" While he talked he walked to Gaara.

Gaara moved his arm and was planning to do something. " You slacker. Don't order _me _ around." Kankuro looked more angrier at him and Temari and I become worried between those two. Kankuro grabbed him by his leather band.

" Cut it out! Why don't you listen to what your older brother says once in a while!" Kankuro, please calm down. Otherwise he would kill you.

" I have never thought of you two as siblings. If you get in my way, I'll kill you."

" Gaara, please cut it out!" I said in hope that he would listen. He slapped the hand of Kankuro away and moved his arm again.

" Gaara, stop. Don't be so cold. This is your big sister asking you. Okay?" Temari asked her little brother. They are surely not on the same line. Then he pointed his hand towards Kankuro.

" Gaara don't!" I want to stop him, but Temari stop me and let me stay away from Gaara. Then he moved his arm again to another way. And sand was coming to his hand.

" Gaara!" Temari yelled and he closed his hand and there was a cork of sand. And put it back in his gourd.

" Fine." And he walked away, Temari, Kankuro and I were sighing that nothing has happened. We followed Gaara and were on our way to the tower. That was luckily quick. I didn't dare to jump next to him so I stayed by Temari. I had still the images in front of my eyes and shook them away. I'm sure that I was scared for life, but the strangest thing is after what he had done I still love him. Yes, it was very cruel of him, but… I sighed and just followed my team.

After a while we had arrived at the tower. We looked around, and nobody was still here.

" It looks like we are the first one here." We walked in the tower and came in a kind of room.

"Now, we must open the scrolls." Gaara grabbed the scrolls and did the summoning jutsu and there came Baki-sensei.

" Baki-sensei!" I screamed happily, Temari and Kankuro must laugh and I blushed.

" Congratulations, you have managed to get to the tower, and in a speed time." Baki-sensei laughed and Temari, Kankuro and I smiled. Gaara did actually nothing…

" And because you have managed to get here so quick, there are room where you can stay." I stretched out my body.

" Then we could rest a bit." I said with a bright smile, and walked to one of the restrooms and noticed that Gaara was following me. I just walked further and went in a restroom and was laying on the bed and closed my eyes. I heard some footsteps and felt that someone was going to lay on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw Gaara looking at me.

" Hello Gaara." I smiled to him and closed my eyes again and tried to get some sleep. I felt that he was going to lay next to me and hold me tight. I turned around a little and laid with my face to him and buried it in his chest.

" Now we must wait 5 days until we can going further with the exam." I nodded to him and felt almost in sleep. I noticed that he noticed that I want to sleep, and buried his face into my hair, and so we laid for some hours.

After we had laid for some hours I woke up, and saw that Gaara was also sleeping, I removed some hair out of his face and gave a kiss on his cheek. He growled but turned around to me and hold me tight, it was actually funny to see. It was like just in the past when he hugged his teddy bear. And how he is hugging me now, if I'm his teddy bear. I tried to get free, but he hold me tighter.

" Gaara, will you let me go? Please?" I shook him, but the only answer what I got was growling from him. I sighed and tried it again, but then his eyes opened and looked angry at me.

" Where are you going?" He let me go and got up and was sitting on the bed and was still looking angry at me.

" Nowhere Gaara, I want just get released of your holding." I got out of bed and stretched out my body. He was still looking angry at me, as if I said something wrong or something. I sighed, he is different now especially when we have now the Chunin Exams. He is more cold hearted and have a lot of bloodlust. Now I know why they are afraid of them, but when he was young he had no bloodlust or anything, what makes people so afraid of him. Okay they were afraid of him because they knew that he had the Shukaku inside of him, but… I sighed again and was sitting on my bed and noticed that Gaara was looking at me with confusing.

" Everything alright Asuka?" I looked at him and shook my head.

" I'm afraid…" I looked at the ground and he was coming closer to me.

" Afraid of what Asuka? Are you afraid of me?" I was shocked by that, Asuka you must be honest to him… Yes you are afraid of him.

" A little…" I said in a whisper, but noticed that he had heard that and stood up and walked out of the room. I got tears in my eyes and went back to lay in bed and cried everything out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review! ^_^**


End file.
